


Porto.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Continuing this story with plot, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, champions league final
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: He knew it was risky and if he got caught it would have probably resulted in embarrassment for months to come, but feeling of his erection straining in his pants made every rational thought fly out the window. All his mind could focus on, was pleasuring himself.Or, Trent and Virgil are sharing a room and Trent is really horny and needs to let off some steam. After that they can't seem to take their hands off each other.





	1. Porto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this first chapter is basically just 4.6k words of filth, but I promise plot follows in the other chapters (along with a shit ton more smut).

The portuguese winds were blowing against the hotel room window. They had just come back to the hotel after beating Porto, securing their spot in the champions league semi-finals. His adrenalin was pumping, still high of the win. He was sharing a room with Virgil. Sometimes the hotels they were staying in didn’t have enough single bedrooms so some of the lads had to share. This usually wasn’t a problem but the thing was, he was horny, really horny. That was usually the case after a game, the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the blood flowing down to his cock.

His decision making abilities weren’t at their finest, especially when he had a growing hard on in his pants. Virgil was having a shower in the bathroom, he could hear him turning the shower tap on through the thin wall. The dutchman liked to take his time in the shower he was always the last one out. He’d already took one back in the stadium but the showers where in a right state, so he just took a quick one.

He was laying on the bed, his head resting against the pillow. He reached down and started palming himself through the material of his sweatpants. Massaging his cock and giving it a few tuggs. It felt really good. He’d have to be quick, he knew it was a risky situation and if he got caught it would probably result in embarrassment for months to come. But feeling his erection through his pants, every rational thought went out the window. He only had one thing on his mind and that was pleasuring himself. His erection was growing and he felt it strain in his boxers, everything feeling tighter. He continued massaging himself, rolling his hips to the movement of his hand, squeezing his cock and balls through the materials. He turned around on his belly seeking the friction his cock was craving. He pressed his hips down against the mattress and started grinding down on it. His hand was still pressed between his clothed cock and white sheets.

He was humping his hand hard, enjoying the movements that were causing pressure on his cock. He humped his hand, face pressed against the sheets, hips moving up and down. He liked taking his time when he jerked off, he didn’t like rushing it. Thats why he usually avoided quickies, he didn’t see the point in them.

What if Virgil walked in on him with his cock in his hand? The thought was strangely turning him on. His mind was clearly clouded by the pleasure but he was now imagining having the defenders eyes on him whilst he pumped his cock, spread against the white sheets. Trent had always been into some unusual porn, not hardcore bdsm or anything like that, although he sometimes did end up on those videos, that was beside the point. He wasn’t gay, he’d never watched gay porn but the thought of the defender or just any other person watching him whilst he pleasured himself was making his cock twitch in his pants. 

He was fully hard, the shower was still running which meant he still had time. He turned around on his back again sliding his hand down his sweatpants. He started touching himself through his boxers. He teased his cock through the material, pinching his sensitive head. Squeezing it and rubbing on the slit. He was holding back his moans at this point, he found it really hard not to be vocal.

He contemplated whether he should put on some porn on his phone, wondering if it was worth the risk. He was already hard and horny enough to finish the job without watching anything, his mind already providing enough for him to cum in his boxers. But, what his mind couldn’t do was providing the noises. He loved the noise of sex, loved hearing the moans, loved hearing the sound of a cock sliding into a wet hole. Sliding in and out, in and out accompanied with strained high pitch moans and whimpers. He liked it rough and hard, hearing the slapping sounds of skin to skin slamming together. He let out a quiet moan as he rubbed the erection in his boxers harder and harder, growing more and more impatient and annoyed with the material restraining his cock. 

Trent couldn’t take it anymore, he had to remove his clothes. As he took off his pants he saw a wet patch in his grey calvin klein boxers. Trent never usually used any lubrication when he jerked off. He liked to mix pre-come with spit and that usually did the job. He didn’t mind the occasional dryness, he liked the rough feeling it. He threw his sweatpants and boxers over to one side and he put his t-shirt next to him, he had to clean up the mess later somehow. He knew that there was no coming back from this now, if Virgil entered the room he would see the young right back naked laying on his back, with his cock in his hand. He didn’t care, at this point he honestly didn’t care. He layed back on the pillow, making himself comfortable, he pulled the sheets so they were resting on his hips, having the decency to cover up his throbbing erection. Trent spit in his right hand and lowered it to his cock, coating it with a mix of precome and spit. Giving his already sensitive cock a few slow strokes. He was really horny, he thought, more than usual. He blamed it on the portuguese weather. He gave his cock a few slaps liking the way it felt. It stung but it felt really good. He wasn’t a vanilla guy when it came to sex, he was quite adventurous when it came down to it. Liked being filthy and dirty, his thoughts usually wandered to places they would never go if he wasn’t horny.

Trying to regain control of his pleasure he squeezed the base tightly with his hand. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths, his left hand was playing with his nipples one at the time. Twisting and turning them sending waves of pleasure down towards his cock. His cock was achingly hard and the head was a flushed pink color, the head glistening with precome. Sometimes Trent wondered what it would feel like to have a cock in his mouth. He licked his lips and bit down on his under lip trying to not make too much noise. He took his cock in both his hands. He started pumping it between his fists, starting slow and keeping the rhythm, squeezing really tight. His hips lifting to meet is hands, he realised he must’ve looked ridiculous, but he was so horny it didn’t matter.

The sheets were no longer resting on his hips, they were resting around his knees. He didn’t like covering up and hiding either way, he liked spreading out and feeling free. He moved one hand down to his balls, diverting his attention to them. He massaged his balls between his fingers, rolling them around giving them the occasional squeeze. Whilst lazily stroking his his cock moving his hand up and down his shaft, not using his fist but his fingertips instead. Teasing his own cock. His uneven breathing and silent whimpers now filling the room. 

He realised that the shower was no longer running. He could hear the defender moving around through the thin bathroom wall that was separating them. He felt his cock twitch. He wouldn’t admit how aroused he was by the thought of having the other man watch him as he pleasured himself. He would never admit the effect it had on him, even imagining being that scenario made his heart speed up. He was really turned on.

He never thought the act of exposing himself to one of his mates would feel this good, but it did. The thought got him excited, doing something he shouldn’t be doing. He stopped touching himself, he wanted it to last longer. He spread his thighs wide apart catching a glimpse of himself on the mirror on the wall opposite him. He would probably be ashamed of how much he wanted it when he woke up the next morning, the state he was in, he was so eager. He was spreading himself out for Virgil to walk in and see him,  _ wanting  _ Virgil to see him like that. He’d blame it on the one beer he had earlier in the dressing room but he knows it has nothing to do with that, but it was easier to blame his behavior on alcohol rather than admitting he doesn’t make good decisions when he’s horny.

His mind wandered, thinking about the defender. How was Virgil in bed? Rough and dominant, Trent imagined. He imagined Virgil fucking a girl, pounding her wet pussy with his big cock. She’d be begging for it of course, begging for Virgil to fuck her harder. Trent’s hand found its way to his cock again, he started stroking his hand up and down his shaft, the feeling of pleasure coming back instantly. He closed his eyes again and started picturing Virgil fucking again. The girl was begging for it, and Virgil’s big cock was sliding in and out of her wet pussy. He wondered how it would feel to have a cock like Virgil’s pounding away at your hole. He’d bet it’d feel really good. Filling.

He’d seen the defenders cock plenty of times, although never erect. It’s big as you’d imagine and it’s got girth with a good length as well. A cock that would make women and men scream, he thought. His other hand wanders lower, past his balls down to his ass, fingers moving up and down his crack, ghosting over his tight hole. Trent has fingered himself before, he enjoys it and finds pleasure in it. He didn’t do it all the time but he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. What he hasn’t done though is fingered himself whilst thinking about another mans cock.

He inserted his finger, the other hand still working his cock. It was dry but it felt really good, he liked the burn. He wiggled his fingers around searching for the spot until he found it sparks of pleasure flew through his body. His gaze fixated on a spot on the ceiling, he was trying not to stimulate himself too much, but he didn’t stop. Both hands working himself undone. He inserts a second finger stretching his tight hole, feeling full. He loved it, he didn’t understand guys who’d never fingered themselves. It was a different type of pleasure a type of pleasure you’d get addicted too. He let out a throaty moan, eyes closed and his head thrown back against the pillow. He was so far gone he didn’t notice Virgil standing by the bathroom door watching him.

“Fuck” The defender said. Watching him closely.

Trent’s eyes snapped up and he was met by Virgil staring at the scene in front of him, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still wet and up in a neat bun. Trent didn’t say anything. Instead he watched Virgil closely waiting for his next move. He didn’t look mad or annoyed or like he was about to make fun of Trent. No, the look on his face was completely different, it was lust. Virgil liked what he saw.

Trent hadn’t stopped touching himself and the fingers inside of him is still there, working them in and out. Trent didn’t know where this new found confidence came from but he wasn’t going to back down. Neither one of them were. This was a game and Trent hated losing.

Virgil had his eyes on the young right back, eyes raked over every inch of his body, only stopping where his hands were working. Virgil moved closer to the bed stopping when he was standing next to Trent at the edge of the bed. Having the defender watch him closely made his already throbbing cock twitch.

“Stop touching yourself” Virgil said firmly. It turned him on even more, he didn’t know that was possible. Virgil’s hand found its way into Trents hair, wiping away a drop of sweat on his forehead. Virgil was towering over him and it made him feel really small and he so badly wanted to please the man in front of him, he wanted to have the same effect on him that the defender had on him. From the angle he was laying at, he could see Virgil’s growing erection through the towel. His mouth was watering at the thought of having it so close to him. He would’ve ripped it of if his hands weren’t occupied with something else.

“Make me” He challenged him back. Desperately wanting a reaction from Virgil. He would never admit it but he liked seeing him angry and frustrated on the pitch. Ordering him around screaming at him.  

He felt a strong pair of hands grab his. The older man moved on top of him and pinned him down the bed. Virgil settled between his legs hands pinned down on either side of him. The towel that was wrapped around the defenders waist was now somewhere on the hotel room floor. Trent looked down, only centimeters were separating their cocks from rubbing together. 

He looked down to catch a glance at Virgil's cock. It was even bigger than he’d imagined. It had more veins and it was already fully erect. That’s the effect Trent had on him, he did that, he got him that turned on. He strangely felt proud of himself. 

“Like what you see?” Virgil said. He hadn’t realised how close they were. Their faces only an inch apart. He could feel the older mans breath on him. Trent licked his lips.

“I was gonna ask you the same” He answered with a cheeky smile on his lips, daring the dutchman to close the gap between them. He wanted to taste him.

“I’m not the one practically begging to be touched” A knowing grin formed on Virgil’s lips. Like he had the man all figured out.

“Shut up” Trent said and slammed their lips together. That was enough talking. They made out exploring each others until they found their rhythm. Virgil was a good kisser, A really good kisser he thought. He needed more though, he craved more. Trent moved his hips up from the bed, seeking friction, he wanted to know how it felt having Virgil's cock pressing and rubbing against his.

“So needy” Virgil said between kisses. He pinned the right backs hips back down on the bed.  Trent let out a whining sound into Virgil’s mouth. Trents hands were no longer pinned by Virgil’s so he took the opportunity and explored his defined muscles with his touch. One hand moved to the defenders lower back and the other had a firm grip on his back. 

“You’re a dirty boy, aren’t you?” Virgil said as he finally moved his hips down to meet the right backs hips. He did it in one motion, he humped down on him once. He felt their cocks rub together quickly and then the distance came back. Trent let out a moan that sounded more like a whine. He needed to touch himself, he needed Virgil to touch him. He did it again, he moved his hips down to grind on him. 

Virgil left marks down his neck, he bit and sucked bruises on his skin, marking him. It made his cock twitch, and he knew Virgil noticed because he felt him smiling in the crook of his neck. He liked seeing Trent in like this, asking for it, he was convinced. He took pleasure in every whining sound he let out.

Trent started humping the dutchman again. This time he wrapped his legs around Virgil's hips. The defender moved his hips to the rhythm of Trent’s movements. One of Virgil’s hands moved back into Trents hair and the other one found it’s way down between them. He wrapped his fist around both of their cocks and started pumping them both. “Tell me, you’re a dirty boy Trent. I want to hear you say it.”

Trent thought he might’ve been dreaming, it couldn’t be real. Their foreheads resting together staring into each others eyes and everything else disappeared at that moment. The title challenge, the champions league, the stress, the pressure, everything else on his mind disappeared. Only thing on his mind was this. 

“I am, I’m a dirty boy” he nodded. Virgil caught Trents lips with his again. This time it somehow felt better than the first. The kiss was pure lust, it was hotter than any kiss he’d had before. Virgil was the one who pulled away first. His fingers traced the younger ones pink bruised lips. He pushed two fingers inside his mouth. Trent took the hint and wrapped his lips around the long fingers. He sucked on them eagerly, coating them with his saliva. 

He knew what was coming next and his body responded to it. So did Virgil’s who silently swore in dutch. The thought of thick fingers filling him, made his hole twitch. Virgil took the fingers out and moved down his body. He sat back on his heels between the right backs thighs. He ran both his hands up and down Trents thighs letting them rest on the defenders thick thighs. He lined his wet fingers along Trents hole and traced his entrance. Trent was growing impatient and started to back up against the fingers. 

“Easy baby.” Virgil said as he pushed the first finger in. All thought leaving his head, even the ‘baby’ comment. It felt so good, the finger slowly moving it’s was inside of him. One finger wasn’t enough, since he had already fingered himself before, he needed more. The defender noticed and started inserting the second finger. 

“So fucking tight” he heard the defender say. Virgil other hand found it’s way to his own cock. Trent watched the defender as he stroked his own cock and fingered the right back. It was an image that wasn’t going to leave his mind for a very long time. The dutchman watched him through hooded eyes as he scissored him, hitting the spot everytime, drawing filthy noises from him. Virgil worked the younger man undone. He was a complete mess, and Virgil seemed to love every single second of it. 

He whispered praise to him, told him how beautiful he looked like that. Virgil loved it and so did Trent, every single second of it. His neglected cock was leaking and resting on his hips. He was a whining mess, pushing himself back on the fingers that are inside of him. He needed more.

“How much do you want it?” Virgil asked as he slid his fingers out almost all the way. 

“I want it.” 

He looked at Virgil through hooded eyes as the older man pushed his fingers in once more hitting the spot hard, sending waves of pleasure through his body. A loud moan escaped him. 

“Fuck me.” he said, slightly out of breath. “Please.”

With that, Virgil had heard enough. He moved up the right backs body leaving a trail of kisses up to the younger ones mouth. Trent wrapped his legs around Virgil’s hips, keeping him close. He felt the defenders erection pressing against his hip. Trent wanted it so bad. He really wanted to feel that cock inside him. He’d never been fucked before, but he didn’t feel nervous or scared by the thought of it happening, on the contrary he felt safe and wanted it so bad. He didn’t know what it all meant, right now he didn’t care, he only had one thing on his mind. 

“You ever done this before?” Virgil asked between kisses. Paused to look at him with a slight hesitation in his eyes. He considered lying, not wanting to scare the other man off, but he didn’t. 

“No.”

“Are you sure you want to do this” The bigger man asked, and Trent nodded firmly pulling Virgil back down to feel those delicious lips on his again. He felt his cock throbbing between them. He’d never been this sure about anything in his life. He wanted it so bad.

“Just fuck me Virg” He practically whined. 

He reached over the bedside table, he reached for the drawer. He prayed there was lube in there. He searched around and found a travel sized bottle with the hotel brand on it. He coated his hand and reached down to grab ahold of Virgil’s thick shaft. Trent gave his cock a few strokes, which earned him a few low moans from the older man. He loved the sound of that, he wanted more, he needed more. After giving it a few more strokes he lined the cock up to his entrance. 

“I want to feel your big cock inside me” he said looking up at the man above him, doe eyed. Some of the hairs from his bun had fallen out and he looked like a greek god. Virgil removed Trents hand and regained control. He pressed the head of his penis against his entrance teasing him, loving the dirty whines he got out of him. 

Virgil buried his face in the crook of the right backs neck as he slowly pushed his cock in, inch by inch. Trent couldn’t contain himself, and the filthy sounds he was making filled up the small portuguese hotel room. Virgil was halfway in when he stopped in his motion to make sure he was alright. It was an unusual feeling, having a cock inside him, a type of pleasure he hadn’t experienced before. He felt full and there was a slight burn when the defender inched closer. It wasn’t a painful burn, just the right amount to spark a pleasurable feeling through his body. 

Virgil continued until he was fully inside him. He stayed still wanting Trent to get used to the feeling. Virgil lifted his head out of the crook of Trent’s neck, studying him carefully. Trent eyes were glued shut, his body was tense. Virgil’s hand found it’s way to the right backs cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb back and forth. Whispering for him to relax. 

Trent wanted Virgil to be rough he wanted him to fuck him to oblivion without mercy. He wanted him to pound him hard until he was begging for him to stop. After a while Trent started moving his hips, wanting more. Virgil took the hint and started to move. His movements started out minimal, feeling his way around inside of him, angling his cock in different directions. Trent wanted to tell him to just fuck him already, then he felt Virgil cock hit his prostate and all he could do was let out a moan. He was seeing stars and he so badly wanted more. 

Virgil continued with the same motion, his thrusts speeding up and becoming more and more rough. Pounding his hole harder like he wanted it. Every thrust hit his spot, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Trent was convinced this was what heaven felt like. His arms and legs were wrapped around the defenders body, clinging on for dear life. His neglected cock was pressed between their bodies, rubbing against them. Trent started moving his hips to the rhythm of the thrusts.

“Yeah, you like that?” Virgil said in a low voice watching him.

“Yeah” he nodded vigorously, he really did.

“Fuck you’re so tight baby” He moaned in his ear. Trent wanted to hear more. He loved hearing Virgil talk dirty to him, calling him ‘baby’, giving him praise. “I want to hear you beg for it, yeah?” The dutchman continued. His thrust were agonisingly slow.

“Harder. I need you to fuck me harder” He managed to let out between moans. “Please”

Trent felt the defenders cock twitch inside of him, which in turn, made his own cock twitch. He wasn’t going to last long and neither was Virgil. “Ah fuck-, Harder.”

Virgil pounded away at him harder. Pushing all the way in hitting his prostate and all the way back out again. He was definitely going to feel it the next day, he thought.

“Fuck yeah, mhmm” Trent let out biting his bottom lip, “So good.” Virgil gave him a smirk. He loved every second of having Trent at his mercy, unraveled in pleasure and falling apart. Begging to be fucked, begging for Virgil’s cock. 

Virgil started thrusting faster and faster, no mercy left in his body, he only had one goal in his mind. Trent could feel his orgasm building up. One of his hands was tangled in Virgil’s bun that was now a mess and the other one had a tight grip on the defenders back his nails digging in. Their foreheads pressed together, and both their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. Virgil reached down and took the right backs cock in his hand and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Trents thighs, that were wrapped around Virgil's hips, were shaking.

“Shit. Come for me baby” Virgil said working him undone. “Come for me” 

A few more thrusts and Trent was coming all over the defenders fist. He saw white and stars, and the pleasure was something he’d never experienced before. It was the best orgasm he’d ever had. Virgil came soon after that. A few thrusts and he was filling his hole with come.

He’d never felt filthier than this, filthy in a good way. The defender pulled out and Trent felt the cum dripping down his thighs. Virgil dropped himself next to him on the bed, still coming down from his orgasm. Both of them still trying to regain control of their breathing. Wow, Trent thought, that was something else. There were so many questions that needed answering, but he didn’t want to think about it right now. They laid there in silence for awhile. Listening to each others breathing. Trying to figure out what the next move was.

“We just fucked” He heard Virgil say next to him. He turned and looked at him. They did, they really just had sex, they’ve actually fucked. The scary part of it all was that he didn’t regret it, not one bit. 

“You regret it?” Trent asked. Afraid that the defender would be having second thoughts and never speak to him again. Which would  be really bad since they play together and it could affect their game on the pitch and he already had to deal with Virgil screaming at him on the pitch when they were mates, imagine what it would be like if they weren’t friends, Trent thought. His head was spinning as he thought about the worst case scenarios. 

The defender looked at him with what looked like regret in his eyes. Trent wanted to disappear, he didn’t want to deal with this, not now.

“You’re kidding? We just had mind blowing sex Trent, of course I don’t regret it.” The older man responded with a cheeky grin. Trent gave the older man a light shove and covered his face with his arm.

“Fuck you, that gave me a right scare that” 

Virgil extended his arm to Trent. He took the invitation and nestled himself close into the bigger mans side. Their legs tangled together and his head rested on Virgil’s chest. They laid there in silence and he slowly felt the tiredness wash over him. He really needed to shower he thought as he felt his eyelids becoming heavier. Their breathing synced. He could get used to this he thought, he could definitely get used to this.


	2. Marbella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this story, they're really fun to write about. This is mostly smut but I plan on adding some more plot to it in coming chapters. Enjoy!<3

They’d all travelled to Marbella a couple of days ago. The weather was treating them very well so far and things were great. They were out eating dinner at a fancy restaurant to celebrate Joe’s birthday. Most of the team were there and they had a long table for them all. He was sat between Robbo and Virg with Joe, Ox and Rhian sat opposite them. 

Everyone was having conversations around them but he was eavesdropping on to Virgil and Joe’s. They’d basically been glued at the hip since Joe started training with the team again. He loved Joe, they were mates and he was really happy to see him back training again. It was just that he couldn’t stand watching them sometimes. Hearing flirty undertones in their conversations and seeing Virgil show affection to literally everybody but him, made his stomach turn. He wasn’t the  jealous type, he really wasn’t, but the fact that nothing had happened between them since Porto really made him feel like something was wrong.

“Go on then Birthday boy, give us a toast” Virgil said to Joe, teasing him.

“You’re the one who should be giving me a toast” Joe responded challenging Virgil, his fingers playing with the wine glass.

“What have you done to deserve that?” 

“Been a _ great  _ friend to you” 

He felt someone kick him under the table.

“Ouch” He said, quickly looking over to the source, breaking his train of thoughts. Alex was looking at him from the seat opposite him. 

“That really hurt that. Could’ve injured me” Trent gave his leg a rub. Yes, he was being a bit dramatic but it did hurt, a bit.

“What’s with the death glare” Alex asked him. Stuffing his face with a bit of steak. He was the slow eater of the group after all.

“What’s with the slow eating, some of us actually want to get back by midnight” Trent said trying his best to divert the conversation elsewhere, feeling slightly embarrassed he’d been caught glaring at his teammate. 

“ _ Mate,  _ you’re supposed to enjoy expensive food, take you time with it, treat it with the respect it deserves.”

“It’s a steak Ox, not a woman” Trent said downing the rest of his wine in one swoop. He needed to get out of there for a bit, everything getting a bit overwhelming. He didn’t know why he was suddenly acting all jealous and shooting death glares at his mate. 

“I’m gonna go get some fresh air” He said excusing himself from the table. Alex looked at him strangely which he couldn’t blame him for, he was acting a bit strange. He walked out from the dining area and went out to the balcony they’d been shown earlier by the staff. It was bigger than he had expected there was even a couple of lounge chairs layed around. He walked over to the edge and leaned against the stone rack. It was looking over the beautiful city, the horizon of rooftops and sea. There was something about the spanish air that made him calm and relax.

He heard footsteps behind him, he was about to tell Ox to leave him alone when he looked back and saw Virgil standing next to him. 

“Hey” Virgil said looking at him, wine glass in his hand and the first three buttons undone on his black shirt. Sleeves rolled up and hair tied back,  _ he looked really really good, fuck _ .

“Needed some fresh air” Trent said knowing he’d ask.

“Yeah I heard” Virgil answered, taking a sip from his glass.  _ He’s doing it on purpose, he knew he was. _

“So tell me Trent why the death glare” Virgil continued. A cheeky grin plastered over his face, he still managed to look good when he was getting on his nerves. He’d heard them talking and Virgil wasn’t stupid he knew why Trent was acting the way he was.

“You and Joe have a thing or?” Trent blurted out, refusing to beat around the bush. 

“What? Me and Jo- You think I’m fucking Joe”

“Are you?” He needed to make sure, he didn’t want to 

“Fucks sake, of course I’m not. The guy’s like a brother to me, plus he’s very straight and married ”

“So are you” Trent said matter of factly.

“Well that’s different” Virgil responded, and Trent was about to ask how it was different when his train of thought got cut of by Virgil. “Besides, got my eye on someone else” Virgil looked at him, something in the look he was giving him was making him want to melt at his feet.

“Really? Who’s that then?” Trent asked knowing full well he was talking about him. He bit back a smile, trying to play along with Virgil’s little game. The centre back took a couple of steps closer to him, they were standing in each others space and he was now very aware of everything happening around him. He looked up at Virgil, his eyes flickering between the defenders lips and his eyes. 

“He’s cute but a bit annoying at times” Virgil said and Trent felt his heartbeat speeding up. Virgil’s hand finding Trent’s fingers on the balcony. “He’s got a great assist record and a hell of a cross in him-”

“-Oh, you’ve got a thing for Robbo” Trent said interrupting him and Virgil let out a chuckle.

“Did I mention annoying?”

“Yeah, I think you did” He smiled like an idiot, staring at Virgil’s lips. Trent could feel Virgil’s breath on him they were only and inch apart. His heart was pumping. He was about to lean in and close the gap when he heard the doors open. They quickly pulled apart creating distance between them. Ox popped his head out staring at them both suspiciously. 

“They’re about to bring the cake out, get your asses in here” Alex said pointing behind him.

“Got it boss” Virgil said acting like nothing happened, following Ox back into the room. Trent silently cursed Alex for being such a cock block and followed them back into the building.

\----

He went to his explore page and typed in ‘Virgil’ on the search bar and clicked into his profile. He clicked on the photo of him in the purple kit. He looked really good in the purple kit, it was his favorite on him. Trent remembered the night in Porto. The defenders eyes on him, his fingertips roaming his body. Virgil's husky voice and low moans, whispering to him. His huge cock inside him. Pounding his tight hole raw. Trent would’ve thought it had all been a dream if it weren’t for the almost faded bruises on his hips and neck. 

Trent felt his cock slowly spring to life. He only had his boxers on and the duvet over him. The room was really hot so he took off the duvet that was covering his body. He knew he was going to be moving around a lot and he didn’t like to be restrained when he jerked off. He liked taking his time especially when he was horny and turned on. 

He started palming himself through his white boxers. Moving his hand up and down in long motions, from his balls up to the head and back down again. His semi slowly hardening in his boxers. He thought about Virgil. He thought about those big hand and long fingers wrapped around his cock. A moan escaped him and his cock was now resting on his hip. He could see the outline of his cock through his white boxers. He continued massaging it, kneading and tugging on it. He loved the way the material felt against his cock, It was rough and tight, creating friction.

He turned his head and saw the pillow next to him, and instantly his horny mind got an idea. He took it and put it between his legs. It was one of those decorative pillows you have on your bed just for show, the ones that really didn’t serve any purpose, well until now. It was a small pillow formed as a long rectangle, the perfect size, Trent thought. He pressed the soft pillow down hard on his cock with both of his hands holding it there between his legs. He thrust his hips upwards and started humping the pillow. Sometimes opening and closing his thighs to create more pressure on his throbbing cock. 

The feeling was fantastic, he thought as he thrust his hips up to meet the pillow, grinding into it in slow motions. He wished Virgil could see him like this, see the effect he had on him. How dirty and filthy he made Trent feel, how much he wanted to be dirty and filthy for him and only him. He let out a moan squeezing the pillow between his legs, he quickly moved on to his side to get a better grip. Hands were still pressed between his legs as he humped the pillow sideways, letting loose, letting himself give in to his pleasure. 

After a while he decided he needed more, his cock needed freeing. He removed the pillow and went on to lay on his back again. He looked down and saw a wet patch on his boxers. The white fabric had become slightly see-through around the head. “Fuck” He bit his lip and picked up his phone to snap a picture. He was going to regret it later, he knew he would, but right now it felt like a brilliant idea. 

Trent pulled the waistband of his boxers down just enough to see the his flushed pink cock head peeking through. It was glistening with precome. You could also see the wet patch that had formed on his boxers. He took the picture and went onto his messages. Without giving it a second thought, he sent the picture to Virgil, without context, without a message. He dropped his phone down on the mattress again, diverting his attention back to his throbbing cock.

He pulled his boxers off and threw them on the floor somewhere. He started touching himself, giving his cock a few strokes. He held his cock in one hand and then started to rub his palm flat against his sensitive head pressing down hard. He spit into his hand and spread it around the head. He held it between his thumb and finger, pinching it, experimenting with different sensations. He was really sensitive and it felt amazing as one hand played with his head and the other found it’s way to one of his nipples, pinching and rubbing, the sensation shooting straight to his cock. 

The other hand found it’s way to the base of his cock, he held tightly squeezing down at the base. He gave his cock a few slaps. He loved the way it looked, rock hard and flushed pink. His hard cock sticking out like a pole, bobbing back and forwards. He slapped it again, this time harder. Surprised at how good it felt, he did it again and again. Each time was punctuated by a filthy moan. He then experimentally slapped his balls. Feeling them tightening, the stinging turning him on, his cock twitched in his hand. He really liked it. It didn’t hurt, it was a pleasure mixed with a slight pain that didn’t hurt, it was weird. He hadn’t realised he was the kinky type, but apparently he was.

He took his length in his hand and stroked it a few times, properly this time. Long and hard strokes his hips thrusting up to meet his movements and his back arching slightly. He thought back to the words Virgil had said to him.  _ Tell me, you’re a dirty boy Trent. I want to hear you say it.  _ A moan escaped him. “I’m a dirty boy Virgil, I’m a dirty boy” He said out loud into the dark room. His head was thrown back against the pillow and his eyes were closed letting the memory wash over him. Trying to imagine Virgil’s fingers roaming his body, Virgil's mouth on his, Virgil’s cock throbbing inside him. His hole clenching at the thought. 

He suddenly heard a knock on his door. He cursed thinking who would knock on his door at this time. He was about to ignore it when he then saw his phone light up from a notification and quickly got reminded that he sent Virgil a dick pic. He looked at his screen and to no surprise it was Virgil. The text reading:

**_Open. It’s me_ **

Trent quickly got up, picking up his discarded underwear and holding them up against his crotch, not wanting to open the door completely naked with a throbbing hard on. Even though Virgil probably wouldn’t mind that. He opened the door and there he was, standing in the hallway waiting for Trent to let him in. He had grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt on and Trent could see Virgil’s cock bulging through his pants, he was hard and it was all Trent’s doing. 

Trent let him in, closing the door behind him. He looked back at Virgil who was looking at him, eyes roaming his body from top to toe. Eyes full of hunger and lust. Trent dropped the material he was holding to cover his erection, exposing himself to Virgil.

“Oh fuck look at you” Virgil said, his voice breathy. Trent watched as Virgil came closer to him, closing the gap between them. Virgil grabbed Trent by the face, one hand on either side pulling him closer until their lips touched. Trent sighed into it, it had been way too long since they’d done anything. Trent snaked his hands underneath Virgil’s t-shirt, grabbing his sides pulling him closer. The kiss was passionate, they took their time rediscovering each others mouths again. Virgil slipped his tongue into his mouth and occasionally bit at his lower lip. 

The kiss quickly became more heated though, their erections reminding them both that they needed more. Virgil pushed Trent’s back against the wall, kissing him with more purpose. His knee found it’s way between Trent’s legs, pressing up against Trent’s exposed erection. Trent moaned into Virgil’s mouth, bucking his hips down on Virgil’s thigh. His cock and balls grinding against the other man’s thick thigh. Desperation clearly visible as he rode the other man’s thigh. It started off slow and passionate, but Trent’s movements became more and more sloppy. Virgil’s hands had a firm grip on his ass, kneading his cheeks and holding him close. 

“Good boy” Virgil whispered in his ear, encouraging him. “Have you missed me baby?”

Trent nodded.  _ Virgil had no idea how much he’s missed this.  _ Trent’s hand’s grabbed on to Virgil’s broad shoulders, getting a better grip. 

Virgil stopped kissing Trent, wanting to watch him work himself undone instead. Watch him as he rubbed himself on Virgil like a slut. Whimpers and moans escaping Trent’s mouth and he honestly felt like he could ride himself to orgasm right there. 

Virgil must have noticed Trent’s eagerness because he quickly decided to lift Trent up and carry him to the bed. Trent’s legs wrapped around the other man’s hips. Virgil carefully laid him down on the mattress. They laid there chest to chest. Virgil was on top of him, his legs wrapped around the centre back. Virgil traced his features with his thumb, he was looking at him with the softest expression.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that right?” Virgil whispered, lips close but not yet touching. Trent bit his cheek restraining himself from smiling like an idiot. He’s grown to love Virgil’s sweet talk in bed, even though he wanted Virgil to talk dirty to him and fuck him hard and fast, he couldn’t help but blush at the sweet things that came from the defenders mouth at times. Trent caught his lips once more, this time Virgil heated things up. He rolled his hips down to meet the right backs. The friction instantly making him moan. Trent was overstimulated and sensitive from the pleasuring he’d done to himself earlier. It meant that any pressure on his cock was most likely going to result in an embarrassing moan.

“Tell me how much you want it, tell me how much you want my cock Trent” Virgil said with more determination and power. This time, pressing his clothed cock against Trent’s hole.

“I want you so bad” He moaned as he felt Virgil’s cock press onto him. “I’ve fantasized about having your cock inside me again ever since Porto” Trent continued, not caring how desperate and needy he sounded. He was really horny and all he wanted was for Virgil to fuck him senseless.

“I lay awake at night, thinking about you fucking me. Fingering myself, stretching my tight little hole” Trent moaned rolling his hips back to press against the cock poking him.

“Show me” Virgil said breathless. “Show me what you do when nobody is watching” He repeated moving away from him. Trent let out a whine from the loss of contact and watched as Virgil got off the bed and took a seat on the sofa that was facing the bed, getting a good view of the scene that was about to unfold. He lounged back on it, erection creating a tent in his gray sweatpants. He watched Trent on the bed, naked and spread out against the sheets.

Trent wasted no time, coating his fingers in spit, inserting two fingers inside himself at once. Pushing them in and out of his tight hole, back arching off the bed. He loved the feeling of stuffing his hole. His fingertips brushed against his prostate and a filthy moan escaped his mouth. Trent loved being as loud as he could. He saw the effects his filthy moans had on Virgil, he loved them.

“Slowly, take your time, I want to watch” Virgil said from the sofa one hand tugging and massaging his cock through the material. His voice was low, husky and slightly breathless.

“Fuck” Trent let out biting his lower lip. He spread his knees further apart, inviting Virgil to watch him slowly scissor himself and stretching his hole, making it ready for Virgil’s huge cock. 

Trent saw Virgil put one hand down his sweatpants, he was giving his dick slow strokes as he watched Trent work himself undone.  He continued to watch him through hooded eyes as his fingers continued to brush his spot, sending waves of pleasure through his body. God he really wanted that cock inside him, he needed it so bad. He wanted to feel his hole stretch around Virgil’s cock, he wanted him to fuck him raw, to oblivion. 

Virgil freed his cock finally. Taking off the pants and t-shirt. Trent let his eyes wander over the man’s body, his gaze getting stuck on one thing, Virgil’s big thick cock. He was really wet, his cock glistening from the precome, looking really inviting. Trent had never wanted to suck a dick more than he did at that moment.

“I need your cock Virg, I want to feel your big cock inside me” His mouth salivating as he watched the man pump his dick.

“I’ll fuck you so hard baby” Virgil said quickening his movements, pumping his shaft harder with much rougher strokes. He looked godly in the light, everything about him perfect.

“Please” Trent moaned, the thought of it making his head spin. 

“Until you’re screaming my name, until you’re begging me to stop” _ I won’t be begging you to stop, I’ll beg you for more.  _ Trent thought as he inserted a third finger moaning as he felt himself stretch. He worked his fingers deeper, spreading himself out. His hips bucking into the air as his cock twitched every time he fucked his fingers into his prostate. He threw his head back and enjoyed the feeling of having his hole filled. 

It didn’t take long for him to feel the bed shift though. He’d clearly triggered something in the man who now didn’t seem to be able restrain himself anymore. Virgil removed Trent’s fingers that were working his hole and replaced them with his own larger fingers. Which Trent couldn’t really complain about. They started making out again, tongues moving sloppily against each other. Trent snaked his hand in between their bodies, finding Virgil’s hard slick cock and wrapping his fingers around it giving it hard strokes. Virgil moaned against his lips, it was a deep moan, something very beautiful about it.

“I want to ride you” Trent said suddenly. Virgil stopped kissing him, pausing to look at him. 

“Fuck, okay” He nodded.

Trent flipped them around and climbed on top of Virgil, straddling his hips. Both of his legs on either side of the defenders thick thighs. He aligned his hole with the centre backs cock and slowly pushed himself down on it. Trent moaned, he’d forgotten how good it felt to have a cock inside him, to have Virgil inside him. He pushed himself all the way down, pausing getting used to the feeling. 

“Tell me if it gets too much” He heard Virgil say and Trent smirked back at him.

“Could say the same for you” Trent responded with a cheeky smile. Virgil let out a chuckle throwing his head back against the pillow, relaxing, still watching Trent. Hands moving up and down Trent’s thighs reassuringly.

He had one hand on Virgil’s chest to steady himself as he started to move on his cock. The movements started out slow but they quickly found a faster rhythm. His hips moving forwards and backwards, grinding down on his dick. He’d never done this before, obviously, but he’d watched enough porn to figure out the right movements and rhythm, also he knew what he liked when chicks rode him so he tried to mimic what he knew. It seemed to be working, Virgil was moaning underneath him, hands on either side of Trent’s hips. He felt so full and so slutty, he wanted to ride himself to oblivion. He threw his head back and started lifting himself up and down, feeling the cock inside him slide in and out of his hole as he bounced on Virgil’s dick. 

Virgil’s hands now roamed Trent’s chest finding their way to his nipples. He twisted and turned them, he rubbed and pinched them. The pleasure overtaking Trent’s body. He was a moaning mess as he bounced up and down the other man’s big dick. Trent had never felt more alive, the burn and pleasurable pain shooting it’s way directly into his cock. 

“You’re a dirty little slut, Trent, aren’t you?” Virgil said as one of his hands slapped his left ass cheek. Trent let out a filthy moan. “You like that, huh?” He slapped him once more and Trent felt his cock twitch. He felt himself blush, embarrassed at how much he was loving it. Virgil started to thrust his hips in time of his movements fucking into him harder. Giving his cheek another slap. Trent couldn’t hold back the filthy moans that escaped him. 

“You look so beautiful, taking my cock like that” Virgil said and Trent felt a smug grin form on his face. He loved hearing praise, when ever and where ever. But it felt even better when it came from Virgil during sex.

“You like having my big cock inside you, don’t you? My big fat cock stuffing your tight little hole” Virgil said.

“Fuck yeah. I do” Trent let out biting his lip, arching his back feeling every inch of the other man’s cock inside of him. It felt like heaven, like paradise.

He’d never seen the centre back like this, losing control and letting the pleasure take over. Trent loved every second of it. He loved watching the other man lose control over himself. Virgil rolled his hips up every thrust moving in time to Trent’s movements.

“Say it”

“I love having your big. fat. cock. inside me” Every word punctuated by a slow grind. Trent felt his own neglected cock bounce against his stomach, slapping against his abs as he fucked the defender. Virgil had his gaze fixed on Trent's bouncing cock, loving the way it moved and looked. 

Trent stopped moving, lifting his hips slightly and Virgil’s hips started doing the work instead. He steadied Trent, holding his hips whilst snapping his own up, thrusting hard and fast into his tight hole. Drilling his prostate. He’d never seen Virgil this worked up. Trent's cock was leaking, the fact that he was the reason Virgil was this horny and turned on made his head spin. He would’ve mentioned it, made a cheeky remark, if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was pretty sure he was unable to form a coherent sentence because of the fucked out state he was in. 

His legs were trembling, shaking by the pleasure, he was finding it hard to stay in that position, his muscles giving up even though he was a professional athlete. He went down again, straddling his hips. Finding the centre backs lips, kissing them with the last energy he had left in his body. The thrusts had slowed down and Virgil wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

“I’ve got you baby” Virgil said between kisses. “You’re so fucking good to me. It’s my turn to take care of you now, yeah?” He couldn’t find the words to respond so he just nodded. Virgil flipped them around so that he was the one on top. Virgil pushed into him with slow but steady thrusts as they made out. Trent’s fingers finding their way into Virgil’s hair, removing the hair tie and threading his fingers through the long strands. He was so beautiful, so hot, and he was in his bed, fucking him. Trent honestly couldn’t believe his luck. 

Virgil started fucking him deeper each thrust hitting his prostate perfectly. Trent arched his back into Virgil who moaned into his mouth. 

“Virg-”

“Yeah baby” Virgil said kissing and biting down his neck.

“Touch me” Trent said his cock wet from precome and sweat. Virgil did as he was told and grabbed a hold of his cock. Virgil started stroking him. He was so sensitive and he could feel that he was close, really close.

“I-I’m close” 

Virgil looked at him and rested his forehead against Trent’s, hips still thrusting into him with an agonisingly slow speed and his hand working him undone.

“Me too” Virgil said quickening the movements of his hips, drilling into his hole again, chasing climax.

“I want to feel your load inside me” Trent whispered into Virgil’s ears and the hand around his cock tightened.

“You want me to fill your dirty little hole with cum”

“Yeah” Trent moaned breathlessly. His hole clenching around Virgil's dick at the thought. He loved it when Virgil talked dirty to him. He always carried himself in a proper way, like a captain. Hearing him like this, though, horny and talking dirty to him was something he could get used to.

“Ready for my load baby?”

Trent nodded, he was so close, he was going to come in any second

“Please Virg-” Trent managed to let out before feeling Virgil’s warm cum fill his hole. Trent couldn’t hold it back any longer, he came into the defenders hand, his back arching into the touch. Both of their moans and breathless pants filled the room. Both of them sweaty and sticky, Virgil moved and laid himself beside Trent. Pulling the right back close to him in the process, holding him tight. Trent rested his head against Virgil's side, their chests rising and falling in sync to each other. They were both spent, exhausted and Trent knew he would be feeling it in the morning. After a while Virgil moved from his side, walking into the toilet. He heard the tap going and a couple of seconds later Virgil appeared with a wet hand towel.

Virgil moved onto the bed and started wiping the cum that was on Trent’s stomach and hole. Trent watched the other man as he cleaned him up. He looked so gentle and soft. Virgil noticed him staring and smiled to himself. Trent pulled him down by the back of the neck and pressed his lips to his. Virgil was taken aback a little by the sudden move, they didn’t kiss if they weren’t having sex or about to, Trent knew that but he couldn’t stop himself. Virgil started moving his lips against his. They laid there on the bed making out. Virgil had finished cleaning him up and all Trent wanted to do was make out.

“Ready to go again?” Virgil said and let out the sweetest chuckle Trent had ever heard from the man. 

“Could be” Trent said eagerly against his lips. He wasn’t lying either, a few more minutes and he’s convinced he could go again.

“You need to rest or you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. We got training first thing in the morning, remember?” Virgil said in his captain voice and Trent let out a groan falling back against his pillow. 

“Then don’t use your captain voice on me” Trent said staring between Virgil’s beautiful eyes and his gorgeous bruised lips.

“Captain voice? I’m not even captain” 

“Well you have one, and it turns me on so stop it” 

“That’s good to know” Virgil said with a mischievous smirk. He leaned into Trent’s space again and kissed him slowly one last time, lingering on his lips. Trent felt something inside him flutter, his cheeks heating up. There was something different about that kiss something beyond lust. The way it came so easy the way he didn’t notice how much he craved those lips until they were on his. The way he never wanted it to end. They pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes a moment too long.  _ Did he feel it too? Was he falling for Virgil? _

“Good night Trent” Virgil said in an almost whisper before moving away and picking up his clothes putting them back on. Trent gave him a warm smile before he went back to his room.

Everything went quiet. There was only one thing on his mind. 

_ Fuck. _  
  



	3. Madrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated yay!! Sorry for taking sometime with it, I have a big connection to spurs and I couldn't bring myself to write about the final. Congrats to all Liverpool fans reading this<3 I didn't want to rush it or half ass it, winning the CL is a pretty big deal especially for someone like Trent who's supported lfc for so long, so I really wanted to make it justice. I'm really happy with how it turned out in the end and of course this has smut in it, it wouldn't be a 'ilovegrapes' story if it didn't, I hope you enjoy it!<33

Everything had happened so fast, the hours had flown by and he couldn’t even remember the game in detail. It felt like all of the sudden they were champions of europe, they’d actually won it. His mind was foggy, barely functioning, all the emotions running high in his body. A mixture of euphoria and ecstasy, and a fair bit of alcohol, all together. He was in disbelief they had actually won the champions league. After last years heartache and misery he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe he wasn’t in some deep dream state, a fear that someone would take his medal away. He held the golden piece in his hand tightly, as he sat in the room of celebrations. His head leaning against the locker, eyes glued shut, cancelling out the noise around him. He felt a smile form on his lips, they’d won it.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, a huge presence standing tall in front of him, he opened his eyes and quickly got back to reality, the music loud and chants and celebrations around him. champagne sprayed on every surface. He looked up knowing exactly who the man in front of him was going to be. Virgil pulled him up from his seat and pulled him close and for the first time that night he felt himself relax into the touch. He buried his face in Virgil’s neck not caring about the fact that they were surrounded by all of their teammates. They stood there, in the middle of the chaos, in a tight embrace. Trent’s hands clutching on to Virgil’s jersey and Virgil’s hand came up, fingers threading into his hair. He left gentle scratches and Trent never wanted to let go.

 

He hadn’t cried all night, but at that moment he felt the tears start to form. Every emotion in him needing to escape and his body was telling him that that was the moment to let go. He pulled Virgil closer, if that was even possible, as he felt the tears start running down his face, or more accurately Virgil’s neck and shoulder. He let out a few quiet sobs and he heard Virgil’s voice in his ear.

 

“We did it baby” He whispered “We did it” Virgil’s hand firm on the back of his neck, in a comforting manner. All Trent could do was nod. He felt another pair of unfamiliar hands pat him on his back a few moments later, he guessed it was either Alex or Joe but he couldn’t bother looking up from Virgil’s hold. During the past couple of days Trent had realized how much he truly cared for the man, it was a strange thing to feel such a close connection to another person, and he didn’t quite understand it. He didn’t even know if Virgil felt the same way but at that moment he didn’t care, he didn’t want to think about what it all meant, he just wanted to be held.

 

“I want to kiss you, I really want to kiss you” Trent finally looked up and whispered into Virgil’s ear. His tears now dry but eyes still carrying the evidence.

 

“When we get back okay, I promise” Virgil whispered back, taking Trent’s face in both of his hands, looking at him with intent. They were so close, and it would’ve been so easy for him to lean in and close the small gap, but he didn’t. Instead he nodded, gaze fixed on Virgil’s lips. His body burning for the touch, for Virgil’s lips, craving the taste. Virgil looked at him, a smile forming on those beautiful lips, he gave him a quick peck on the forehead before walking away. Trent felt his whole body react in anticipation of the idea of what would happen when they got back. The excitement of knowing that Virgil was his and only his for the night, started the fire in him again. He watched the tall dark handsome man walk around the dressing room, only his presence making Trent want to bend over at his mercy.

 

“Y’alright?” Joe said, causing Trent to divert his attention elsewhere.

 

“Yeah yeah, bit overwhelmed that’s all” Trent said letting out a chuckle. And it was true he was, he’d been zoning in and out since that final whistle had blown. He reached for a beer that had been laid out for them and opened one up. His eyes caught a glimpse of Virgil who was looking at him from across the room. They kept eye contact as Trent brought the bottle to his lips taking a long sip, licking the drops of beers from around the rim seductively. Virgil raised his eyebrows at him surprised and amused, completely not listening to a single word of the conversation Gini and Hendo where having next to him. It was going to be a long night, he thought.

 

 

He needed to get it rid of all the pent up emotion in him, he was on an incredible high and his body and mind was going on full speed. The adrenaline still pumping in his veins and the rush of the win making his head spin. He needed to release it all, he needed to let loose to have one night of carelessness. One night of crying, of laughing, of shouting, of singing, of eating, of drinking, of fucking. He wanted it all.

 

The tension between him and Virgil through out the night had been through the roof. They’d been stealing glances and touches when nobody was paying attention, at one point he could’ve sworn he saw a bulge in the other man’s pants. The clock was around 3 am and most of them had gone back to the hotel or stayed with their families. Their flight was supposed to leave at 5:30 am so they had a couple of hours to rest before that. Trent knew however, there was no chance of him sleeping.

 

He was back in his hotel room, laid back horizontally on the king sized bed looking up at the ceiling. He still couldn’t believe it, it still hadn’t sinked in. He heard the door open, he instantly knew who it was, there was only one person it could be. He’d given Virgil his spare room key so he wouldn’t have knock everytime they had their nightly meetings. The door closed behind him and Trent heard the footsteps come closer and closer, the heat in his body already starting to rise. Trent felt the bed shift, he looked up and saw Virgil settling himself beside him. The room only illuminated by the bedside lamps causing a golden glow on the defenders skin. Virgil had changed into formal wear, he had a white dress shirt on and a pair of black jeans, he looked incredible. Trent hadn’t bothered to change into something formal, he’d only changed into a pair of lfc joggers and the champions of europe shirt they’d been given. Virgil shifted to his side, so that his body faced Trent.

 

“Hey” Virgil whispered and Trent looked to his side, a hand coming up to his cheek. Virgil traced  Trents features and his thumb, going over his cheekbones and lips.

 

“Hey” Trent said, unable to stop himself from smiling. He slowly leaned in to Virgil’s personal space, lips hovering close to each other. “European champions, huh?” Trent whispered.

 

“Like the sound of that” Virgil smiled against his lips before catching them. Their lips finally connecting for the first time since the final whistle and Trent felt himself breathe again. The bitter taste of alcohol on Virgil’s lips reminding him of the sweet victory that took place hours before. Everything about the other man making his body react in ways it never had before. He was hungry, no starving for the other man’s touch, but he didn’t want to rush it. Even if it meant they’d miss their flight home, he didn’t want to rush it. He knew that there was a chance they wouldn’t experience a night like this again so he wanted to savour every moment and every touch.

 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since that whistle blew” Trent admitted slightly breathless.

 

“I know” Virgil mumbled against his lips, their noses bumping together. “I know”

 

Virgil shifted on top of him deepening the kiss, gradually using more tongue, just how he liked it. Their tongues moved together in an almost dance and almost wrestle. Licking and biting at his lips. Both of them trying to assert dominance. Trent knew he’d always lose on that front but he didn’t mind, he always liked the challenged. Plus, being dominated by Virgil wasn’t a bad thing. He moved his hand under Virgil’s shirt, letting his hand travel up those chiseled muscles of his. Whilst Trent’s other hand moved to the back of the defenders neck pulling him closer.  

 

The kiss became more and more heated and he felt his erection grow harder and harder, straining in his boxers. He let out a loud moan when he felt Virgil’s thigh press up on his clothed cock. Trent spread his legs further apart as a response and Virgil took the hint and repeated the motion. He rolled his hips up on the thigh feeling his cock brush up against the other man through the material. Trent bent his knee, the one that was between Virgil’s legs, letting the other man grind down on him as well. They laid there for a while, rolling their hips on to each other making out like horny teenagers.

 

One of Trent’s hands, the one that was up Virgil’s shirt, made it’s way between them and grabbed ahold of Virgil’s hard cock over his pants. The man was wearing jeans and despite the material being thick, Trent could still feel every inch of him. He grabbed and started rubbing his palm up and down massaging the other man’s crotch. Virgil moaned into the kiss and started moving his hips into Trent’s hand, humping it, desperate for friction.

 

“You’re so fucking hot” Trent heard himself say and Virgil let out a low moan. “The best defender in the world” Trent continued, his hand fiddling with the button and the zipper of the jeans, trying to get them off. Virgil pulled away from the kiss to unbutton his shirt and remove his jeans. Trent did the same, discarding his clothes and throwing them on the floor. He laid back on to the bed, both of them only in their underwear. Trent looked down his own body to see a wet patch had formed on his briefs. His cock already leaking of precome. He bit his lip and looked up to see Virgil watching him. They had shifted up on the bed so that Trent head was resting on the pillows. Virgil had situated himself between the right backs legs, Trent’s thighs bent at the knee anticipating Virgil’s next move.

 

“I want to see you baby” He said, bringing his big hand over to Trent’s crotch. Cupping him through the white briefs. Trent rolled his hips up to meet Virgil’s hand, biting his lower lip restraining himself from moaning too loud. Virgil started to massage his balls, earning a few whimpers and moans from Trent. Virgil moved his hand up his shaft, finger grazing over his wet tip, rubbing on his sensitive head.

 

“Fuck” Trent breathed.

 

“So sensitive” Virgil said with a smirk, as he leaned down to kiss Trent again. Virgil hooked his fingers under the waistband of Trent’s briefs, pulling them off in one move, freeing his hard cock at last. Trent laid there, fully naked on the bed and legs bent waiting for Virgil’s touch.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful Trent” Virgil said before taking him in his hand, giving his cock a few strokes. His cock surrounded by the other mans big fist, slowly pumping him. Trent pulled Virgil down by the neck again, connecting their lips. He moaned into the other man's mouth, slowly thrusting his hips to the movements of Virgil’s fist. Virgil held his hips back with his free hand stopping Trent’s movements and Trent let out a whine. Sweat beads already starting to form on his forehead.

 

Virgil started moving his fist faster up and down Trent’s shaft, twisting and turning, making Trent squirm. He alternated from light strokes to tight strokes. Virgil worked his cock like an expert, resulting in Trent becoming a moaning mess. His strokes became faster and faster, stroking him with intent, like he was chasing Trent’s orgasm.

 

“Virg, Virg, Virg” Trent repeated trying to get the other man to slow down his movement’s. “I don’t think I’m gonna last long” He moaned slightly embarrassed, Virgil hadn’t even removed his own briefs and Trent already felt his orgasm build. Virgil pumped his cock two more times before letting go of his cock. Trent felt delirious, his head was spinning and his cock was throbbing, instantly missing the touch. He closed his eyes trying to regain control of his breathing pattern.

 

Virgil moved to fingers up to Trent’s mouth, and Trent instantly knew what was about to happen. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Virgil’s thick fingers. When opened his eyes he was met with Virgil’s dark and lustful pair. He started sucking down on the fingers, tongue swirling around coating them with saliva. Trent felt his own cock twitch as he grabbed a hold of Virgil’s wrist, pushing the fingers in and out of his mouth. He moaned around the fingers, letting himself imagine they were Virgil’s cock. Virgil swore as he watched the filthy scene unfold in front of him.

 

Virgil took the fingers out of Trent’s mouth and brought them down to his hole. Teasingly ghosting them around the rim, watching the way Trent’s whole clenched in anticipation. Virgil licked his lips and pushed the first finger in easily. He pushed it up against Trent’s spot and rubbed hard into it. Trent felt his hole body react to the pleasure, his hands coming up to grab on to Virgil’s shoulders. He worked his finger in and out the hole in a steady pace, making sure Trent was comfortable before pushing the second finger in.

 

“You ready” Virgil whispered softly. Trent nodded, he was always ready for Virgil’s fingers. Trent spread his legs even more in anticipation. Virgil slowly pushed in the second finger and Trent felt his hole stretch around the other man. He was addicted to the feeling. Virgil fucked his fingers into him agonizingly slow at first, drawing whines and moans from the right back.

 

“Please-” Trent whined. Virgil pushed his fingers deep into him grazing his prostate.

 

“Faster” He cried out. He was aware of how desperate and whiny he sounded but he didn’t care, all he wanted at that moment was for Virgil to fuck those finger into him like there was no tomorrow. Virgil picked up on the desperation and speeded up his movements. His fingers were pushing in and out of him in an incredible pace.

 

“More. Faster, faster” Trent moaned. Virgil’s fingers were blasting in and out of his tight hole. Making Trent moan loudly into the room, he sounded like a porn star getting absolutely nailed. Virgil seemed to be enjoying every second of it, fucking his fingers into him in a relentless speed. Trent didn’t know how he hadn’t shot his load all over himself.

 

“Fuck look at you” Virgil said. “What do you need baby, tell me” He continued.

 

“I need to taste you” Trent let out in a breathy moan, sounding incredibly needy and filthy. “I want to suck you off” Trent clarified. Virgil’s pace slowed down, probably not having expected Trent to say that. He quickly sped up again and Trent looked up at him. The look on his eyes was mixed with lust and excitement.

 

“And?” Virgil said and started to finger Trent’s hole vigorously. His two thick fingers working him undone, sliding in and out of his hole in an agonisingly pleasurable pace. Trent was a moaning mess, he felt his orgasm build up and he cursed his treacherous body for it.

 

“I want you to fuck my throat, like the slut I am” Trent moaned, his hole clenching around Virgil’s fingers and his cock twitching. He was surprised he managed to let a whole sentence out. He covered his eyes with his arm sensing his orgasm was near. He tried to think unsexy thoughts, not wanting to cum just yet. It proved more difficult than he’d expected, especially when the other man’s fingers were fucking into his spot with no mercy.

 

“Virg- Virg, I’m going to cum” Trent breathed.

 

“That’s alright, cum for me Trent” Virgil said the pace still incredibly agonizing, Virgil thrusted his fingers in and out, the filthy sounds and moans filling up the hotel room. “Cum for me”

 

“Fuck” Trent moaned as he shot his load all over himself. His legs were shaking and his cock was incredibly sensitive, his head was spinning.

 

“Good boy” Virgil said as Trent rode out his orgasm, leaving kisses on his shoulder. His free hand moving up and down Trent’s thighs reassuringly. He’d never come untouched before, he didn’t think he’d be able to. He didn’t know how to feel about it, he felt slightly embarrassed having come so quickly but the thought quickly disappeared when Virgil moved Trent’s arm and leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. Trent wrapped his arms around Virgil’s broad shoulders and held on to him. His cock hadn’t fully gone soft though, he still had a semi and something in him told him he could probably go again.

 

“That was so fucking hot” Virgil said looking him in the eye and Trent felt himself blush. He quickly pulled Virgil down for another kiss, having nothing to add. The effect the other man had on him was undeniable and they both knew it so Trent didn’t bother to try coming up with an excuse or a snarky remark.

 

They laid there for a while, making out. Trent felt Virgil’s cock press against him and the more he tried to ignore it the more his mind went into overdrive. So he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Virgil’s briefs and finally pulled the thin material off, exposing the defenders erection. Trent looked down at Virgil’s hard cock. He loved everything about it, the length, the girth, how it looked, everything. He’d many of times fantasized about sucking it, ever since they’d started fucking, he’d imagined how it would feel like and taste like having his cock down his throat. He’d even practiced, yes, practiced. He wanted to be ready when the time came for it, he wanted to make Virgil cum down his throat.

 

“My eyes are up here” Virgil said mockingly and Trent looked up again licking his lips.

 

“I want to suck you off” Trent repeated the words from earlier and pushed him up flipping them over. Virgil let Trent take the lead. Trent left a trail of kisses from the defenders mouth down to his lower stomach. He stopped at his nipples and started sucking down on the left one whilst twisting the right one with his fingers. He licked and occasionally bit down, drawing low moans and dutch curse words from the defender.

 

He made his way down to where Virgil’s glistening cock laid. Wet with pre-come and hard as a rock. The head invitingly pink and plump and Trent had to restrain himself from taking his cock all in his mouth at that point.

 

Instead he took it in his hand, hearing the way Virgil’s breath hitched every time he moved his hand down his shaft. Trent lowered himself, mouth only an inch away from Virgil’s cock. He flickered his eyes up, he wanted to watch Virgil, their eyes locked and Virgil’s breathing became heavier as he anticipated Trent’s lips.

 

“I want to taste you, every inch of you” Trent said as he licked at the tip teasingly. Hearing a low moan from Virgil. “I’m going to swallow every last drop of cum” He continued, giving the head small licks and kisses.

 

“Fuck Trent-”

 

“How does that sound” Trent continued with the teasing.

 

“Sounds fucking good” Virgil moaned, clearly trying to restrain himself from thrusting his hips forwards.

 

“Yeah? I’ll let you do whatever you want to me” Trent said seductively, licking Virgil’s balls.

 

“Get on the floor” Virgil said slightly breathless in his captain’s voice, the demanding and dominant nature in him coming through. Trent did as he was told and quickly got on the floor. He sat on his knees facing the bed, he opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out.

 

“You’re so eager for my cock, huh?” Virgil said sitting down on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart and cock sticking out between his thick thighs. Virgil took it in his hand and waved it back and forth, Virgil watched Trent as he watched his cock. Virgil reached behind Trent’s neck and gently pulled him closer.

 

“Now suck me off properly” Virgil said and Trent let out a chuckle at that, moving closer and closer. He took his cock in his hand and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, looking at the centre back. His tongue stopped by the tip and he then swirled his tongue around the sensitive area. He repeated the motion a couple of times before taking him in his mouth.

 

He started with the tip, sucking down hard and alternating pressure. Hearing the moans he drew from the other man made him smirk. He had a hand on the base as he worked the tip. He slurped on his dick, the wetness building up and making it easier for him to work his way down Virgil’s length. The filthy sounds in the room making his cock twitch, he was already hard again and he knew he should’ve felt shame about the amount he was enjoying sucking another man’s dick, but he didn’t. All he could think about was how good it felt, how good Virgil’s cock tasted and how he might get addicted to doing it.

 

He started sucking Virgil’s cock like it was the best ice lollie he’d ever tasted, licking down his shaft like he was trying to the prevent melted ice cream drip down his fingers. He sucked like his life depended on it, like he was starving and the only bit of nourishment he was going to get was Virgil’s cum. He was really into it, extremely into it, he was convinced he could do it forever. The filthy nature of it making his cock twitch, he’d never known sucking a cock would have that effect on him.

 

“Ahh- Fuck yeah, Trent” Virgil moaned. He stopped sucking and removed his mouth with a pop, his lips wet. His mouth and throat instantly craving it back.

 

“You taste so good” Trent said. Before taking Virgil in his mouth again. Sucking down hard on the tip whilst working his other hand at the base, holding it tightly and occasionally twisting.

 

“You like that, having my cock down your throat, you little slut” Virgil said, his tone low and filled with lust. Trent moaned and nodded, cock still in his mouth. He started moving his hips, fucking into Trent’s throat in small thrusts.He loved being called names during sex, and he was pretty sure Virgil had caught on.

 

“mmhm” Trent moaned, sending vibrations through Virgil’s cock. He continued the filthy moans with every thrust. Every thrust going deeper down his throat. He let his jaw relax and looked up at Virgil, as if to say, fuck my mouth. The other man got the hint as both his hands came to hold on to either side of Trent’s face and started to thrust into him. It felt amazing, everything about it felt incredibly hot. He remembered to breath from his nose and his gag reflexes had been trained away. Virgil fucked his throat in a fast but steady rhythm. He caught a glimpse of it all on their reflection in the mirror. He watched the filthy scene unfold feeling his toes curl. The way Virgil’s cock hit the back of his throat, the way Virgil looked above him, on the verge of losing control, using Trent’s mouth to pleasure himself, it was everything he’d fantasized about and more. Trent’s hand moved down and grabbed a hold of his own, now hard again, cock. He started pumping his fist in time of the hip movements, letting out an occasional moan.

 

After a few minutes Trent held back Virgil’s hips with his free hand, wanting to regain control. He took Virgil’s cock in his mouth again lowering himself down his shaft, slow but steady taking inch by inch down until he had the full length in his mouth. Virgil was a moaning mess above him, cursing and giving telling him how good he looked. Trent had his eyes on him the whole time as he deep throated his cock. Trent removed his mouth and repeated the motion a few times, taking him all in, loving the way his lips stretched around his member. His own hand still stroking himself.

 

“Good boy” Virgil moaned as Trent moved away, to take a breather, he rested his head on Virgil’s thigh as he regained his breath. Virgil’s hand moving to Trent’s cheekbone, tracing it with his thumb.

 

“You’re so fucking good at that baby” Trent smiled against Virgil’s inner thigh leaving a quick kiss before taking Virgil’s length in his hand.

 

“You close?” Trent asked.

 

“Yeah” Virgil quickly nodded.

 

“I want you to come down my throat, okay” Trent said matter of factly pushing his mouth down his thick length. Working his mouth up and down his shaft again. Virgil brought his hand to the back of Trent’s head threading his fingers in his hair. Trent took him all in again feeling his cock hit the back of his throat. He moaned around it, feeling the way Virgild hand tugged on his hair, he was close. Trent’s eyes flickered up and he looked at Virgil with a sweet and innocent look as he bobbed his head up and down his shaft.

 

Virgil couldn’t take it any longer, his hips stuttering as he came into Trent’s mouth. Trent felt the warm liquid hit the back of his throat. He was able to swallow most of it, sucking down hard not letting a single drop go to waste. He licked Virgil’s cock clean, some of it had dribbled down his chin, he scooped it up with his thumb, swiping it in his mouth. There was something in it, maybe the filthy nature of it, but Trent loved the taste of Virgil’s cum.

 

Virgil sat there on the bed watching him with heavy lids, chest rising and falling heavy trying to regain his breath. Trent moved his hand between his legs, taking his own cock in his hand.

 

“Fuck you’re hard” Virgil said, still breathless. Not having realised when Trent was sucking him off. “C’mere” Virgil said waving his hand, gesturing for Trent to come to him.

 

Trent stood up and Virgil guided him to have a seat on his lap. Trent sat down, legs on either side of the other man's thighs. Their foreheads pressed together and Trent brought his arms up and wrapped them around Virgil’s shoulders. The defender took Trent’s cock in his fist and started working him. They sat there foreheads pressed together, noses brushing and breath hitching. He came all over Virgil’s fist, moaning his name into the quiet and dimly lit room. He buried his face in Virgil’s neck, he was completely spent. Virgil gave his neck a gentle scratch, holding him close. He lifted him up and gently laid him down on the mattress. Virgil pulled him close and Trent rested his head against the other man’s chest. They laid there in silence for a while. He drew patterns on the other man’s chest, his mind feeling at ease. All the tension and adrenaline in his body was gone.

 

“We’re apart of history, you’re apart of history” Trent whispered, breaking the silence. “We would’ve never been here if it weren’t for you Virg” He said lifting his head up looking the other man in the eye.

 

“That’s not true-”

 

“-Of course it is” Trent quickly cut him off. “Without you we wouldn’t have lifted that trophy. Yeah, we won as a team, but you made us that team. We all stepped up because you made us believe we were good enough. You may have never said those words out right but the way you play, the amount of times you’ve saved us, we wouldn’t have won it if it wasn’t for you” Trent said sincerely. Ever since Virgil had come into the team, embedded himself in the starting eleven, he’d changed something in the dressing room, the aura, the belief, the quality changed. Virgil was too humble to admit it but it was true, he was a big reason as to why they were where they were. As to why they’d achieved what they had.

 

Virgil leaned in and kissed him and whispered a soft ‘thank you’ against his lips. Trent rested his head on Virgil’s chest, feeling the weight of his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. Virgil shifted a bit and Trent tightened his grasp around the other man’s waist not wanting him to leave.

 

“We have to shower before the flight” He whispered, a hand coming up to scratch Trent’s back and his mouth pressing a kiss on top of his head.

 

“I want to sleep” Trent mumbled.  

 

“You can sleep on the flight, alright” Virgil whispered. “Let’s get you cleaned up”

 

“‘kay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said being a spurs supporter this was challenging for me to write about, I turned of the tv as soon as the final whistle blew, so there may have been some inconsistencies in the story, sorry if so! But I think having experienced the heart break of losing it put a better perspective on how the Liverpool players must felt when they won it having experienced the same thing the year before. Thank you for reading <33


	4. Vacay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This is a short 1.6k interlude chapter since I promised you guys the FaceTime smut. Don't worry though I have a much longer chapter already finished so I'll be posting that later today as well so don't hate me!! I just thought I had to post this before that one. So keep in mind this is just smut no story<33

Trent slid his hand underneath his boxers, fingers ghosting over his cock. His finger brushed past his tip feeling the wetness around it. He was already leaking. Trent slid the material off slowly, freeing himself. He rubbed his palm against himself, stimulating his hard cock even more. Feeling it jump at the touch, he was so sensitive. He hadn’t touched himself in days. There wasn’t really a reason for it he’d just been incredibly busy. Naturally as a result, he was incredibly horny. He could feel the tension in his muscles grow. He had to get off or else he felt like he was about to explode.

 

The phone rang and Trent's heart started beating faster as he saw the name on the display. Virgil was trying to FaceTime him and he didn't think twice before picking the phone up and answering his call.

 

“Hey” Virgil said, he was sat by a desk, shirtless, in what looked like a hotel room. Trent figured the other man must’ve been calling from his laptop as he could see other man pretty well. He was sat on the chair, his elbows resting on the wooden desk, leaning in a bit.

 

“Hi” Trent said slightly breathless, his hand still hadn’t left his crotch. He held the phone pretty close so the other man could only see his upper half.

 

“Are you touching yourself?” Virgil asked him. That glint in his eyes appearing as he watched him.

 

“Yeah” Trent bit his lip trying to look innocent. Virgil had texted him earlier asking to FaceTime and Trent had obviously agreed. He'd gone to bed earlier than the others and locked the door. He'd been too hard to wait for the call.

 

“Couldn’t wait for me, could you” Virgil smirked as he pulled down his shorts revealing his growing erection. Trent’s eyes immediately zoned in on the other man’s semi. His mouth watering at the sight. 

 

“I’m so horny Virg” He moaned, sounding incredibly needy.

 

“Show me baby, I want to see you” Virgil ordered. Trent switched to the main camera on his phone, filming himself as he stroked his length.

 

“fuck you’re so beautiful” Virgil said, his voice sounding breathy. Virgil grabbed his own cock and gave it a few shakes and tugs.

 

“I miss you so much” Trent said, switching to the front camera. “Your touch. Your cock. Your mouth” He continued in a more seductive tone, moaning in between the words and biting his lips. Doing all the tricks he knew would get Virgil going. 

 

“You’ve been a good boy haven’t you” The other man said, now stroking his big cock slowly.

 

“I haven’t touched myself since you left” Trent admitted. “I’ve thought about you every single day. How good it feels to be fucked by you, to be stretched out by you. How good it feels when you fuck me without mercy”

 

“Fuck Trent, you’re making me really hard” Virgil moaned in a low tone. “Stop touching yourself” He ordered Trent. 

 

“Virg-” He whined, because he wasn’t lying he really hadn’t had a wank since Virgil left for his holidays. Yes, it had only been a week or less, but it felt like a month. He didn’t know if it was physically possible for him to stop. However he knew Virgil, and that whenever he said something along those lines, he had a suggestion in store. He stopped stroking himself, following the order he’d been given.

 

“I want you to get off without touching yourself, will you do that for me?” Virgil asked, his thighs spread apart on the chair as his hand worked his big cock. He was really making it hard for Trent to do as he was told. Although Virgil knew how much Trent loved a challenge, and how much he liked to put on a show for him. The thought of trying to pleasure himself to orgasm without touching himself made his cock twitch. It was filthy, and Trent loved filthy.

 

“Okay, yeah okay”

 

“Fuck the bed for me baby” Virgil said, leaning back on the chair. 

 

Trent found a spot for his phone on the bedside table, propping it up so that Virgil had the full view.  He laid back on the bed, rolling onto his stomach. His hard dick pressed up against the soft covers and his hard abs. Trent spread his legs apart getting a better angle for his thrusts. His cheek resting on the pillow as he moved his hands up, gripping on to the bed sheet. He then started to move his hips back and forth. 

 

“Fuck Trent, you’re beautiful” He heard Virgil moan. Trent still had a good view of Virgil, who was stroking his cock slowly.

 

“I wish you were here Virg. Watching me fuck myself on the bed” Trent moaned, his voice breathy and needy.

 

“You have no idea how much I want to be there with you. How much I want to slide my thick cock deep inside that tight little hole of yours” 

 

Trent bucked slowly into the soft mattress, his crotch pressing down into covers. He was rolling his hips into it slowly, feeling the friction build. He moved his hips up and down, in a steady rhythm. He felt the pressure of his thrusts as he pushed his cock into the mattress. His face pressed against the pillow as he slowly humped himself to pleasure. The sound of both of their moans coming from the phone, filled the hotel room. 

 

“I miss you so much Trent” Virgil said.

 

“I miss you too Virg” He whined.  _ Fuck, _ he missed him so much.

 

“Take the pillow baby” He heard the other man say. He took the pillow beside him and placed it where his hips met the covers. He laid it vertically on the bed, so that it was squeezing between his thighs. He laid back down again, this time resting on his forearms. His hips starting to move in time to Virgil’s thrusts. Trent's lips were wet and his eyes were glossy as he watched the other man in front of him. He sped up his thrusts loving the friction against his cock, searching for more.

 

He was now vigorously humping the pillow. His upper body pushed up on his forearms, as his hips thrust into the pillow fast and hard. His cock pressing against the soft cotton with each touch sending waves of pleasure through his body. He felt drops of sweat running down his forehead and his breathing and pants became more and more ragged with each thrust. It felt like a work out, his whole body burning up, but instead of pain he felt pleasure. He brought one hand down to where the pillow was and pushed down hard on his cock. His leg spreading so he could get a better angle when he fucked into it.

 

“Fuck” He moaned, It felt so good, the friction against his cock making him delirious with pleasure. He had almost forgotten that he was being watched but then he heard Virgil’s husky low voice.

 

“You’re doing so well for me, does it feel good?” He asked.

 

“So good” Trent moaned. 

 

He watched Virgil jerk off, knowing that he was a reason Virgil was that hard. Every time he looked at his cock, he couldn’t help himself from imagining the feeling of having it deep inside of him. Having Virgil’s strong big hands hold his hips as he fucked him ruthlessly.

 

“Virg- ” He moaned, unable to hold it in, he needed him so badly, he was craving every inch of him.

 

“Yeah, you like that. You like being watched, don’t you”

 

“So much” Trent moaned.

 

“You’re being so good baby” Virgil continued, his voice softer.  “You’re doing great”

 

“I need more”

 

“Get on the edge, press you cock against the side- yeah just like that”

 

“Fuck okay, that’s much better”

 

He had one leg up on the bed and the other foot on the floor. He positioned his cock so that it was rubbing against the hard edge of the bed. He move up and down cock sliding against the edge, the pressure and friction on his cock much better in that position. He realised he must have looked really odd but he was too horny to care. He rutted his hips against the edge so hard and so fast, his animalistic instincts taking over. His filthy moaning filling up the room. One hand on the bedside table as the other one was on the bed.

 

“Oh yeah baby fuck, you’re doing so good. Keep going” Virgil moaned. Trent looked at the screen and Virgil had started moving his fist faster, pumping his fist in time to Trent’s thrusts. He looked so good sat there, watching him.

 

“Faster” Virgil ordered him and Trent moaned as his hips rutted against the edge faster and faster. The slight burn from the material making it more pleasurable.

 

The scene was incredibly erotic, he wanted to press himself against every object in the room and hump himself to satisfaction. His beautiful cock leaking from the sensitive head. Beads of sweat were rolling down his spine as the heat in his body rose. He had his eyes locked on Virgil the whole time, wanting him to see the effect he had on him, wanting to put on a show for the other man. 

 

“I’m gonna cum”

 

“I need to see you” Virgil said between loud breaths. “Touch yourself baby, let me see you cum” He continued. Trent's head was spinning, on the verge of coming.  He sat back on the bed facing his phone. He spread his thighs apart and took himself in his hand for what felt like the first time that night. He threw his head back as he started stroking his sensitive cock, the pleasure almost to much. He was over stimulated, cheeks were flushed and lips were wet. His moans were loud and filthy, his hips lifting from the bed slightly as he fucked his tight fist.    
  


“Virg, Virg, Virg” He mumbled, not even sure himself of what he was saying anymore. He came with a loud cry, moans and whimpers. His toes curling as he shot his white load all over himself. The liquid coming in big waves, overflowing and dripping down his cock and fist down to his balls. He squeezed every last drop out of himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cum that much. It was the moans of Virgil that brought him back to reality. He watched as the other man stroked himself to orgasm, shooting his load into his own fist. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said longer chapter will be posted later today so keep your eyes out I just wanted to post this one first since I still thought you guys would enjoy it<3


	5. Melwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the update!! Sorry it took so long it went through many drafts and stages but I'm finally happy with it. If you haven't seen I posted a short interlude chapter (basically just smut) earlier today, so read that if you want :) I'm a bit behind in the timeline, I know the boys are in America atm but this is supposed to take place in the days before they traveled out for preseason. Also this is a different one, It's from Virgil's pov, Enjoy people!<3
> 
> ps. Here is the link to an interview with Trent at his house, if you're curious about the setting :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fWn6t4VhLA&t=55s

“Be graceful in defeat” Trent repeated.

 

“Graceful? You cheated. I’m having none of that” Jordan argued back, waving him off.

 

“What’s going on?” Virgil interrupted, standing by the door frame watching the scene unfold. The two men were in the common room playing pool, well, they had been until they’d started bickering. Virgil had heard them from down the corridor, recognizing the voices in an instant. They were probably the two most competitive players in the team, so them having an argument about the game was expected. Virgil was watching them, leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed with a smirk on his lips. He had to admit he did find their bickering quite amusing.

 

“Trent’s cheating, as usual” Hendo said, trying to get Virgil on his side. Virgil could help but nod in agreement at Jordan’s statement. The younger man did have a record of bending the rules from time to time. Trent sighed dramatically waving his arms around as he spoke.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Besides, how can I cheat at a game of pool? It’s not possible to cheat at this game” 

 

“I’m not going through this again”

 

“You’re a sore loser” Trent said matter of factly, shrugging his shoulder. Jordan was about to retaliate with a comment when Virgil interrupted them yet again, this time coming with a suggestion.

 

“Why don’t you guys just play one more game and the winner wins it all?” 

 

“No, I’ve already won” Trent looked at him, raising his eyebrows trying to tell him to shut up. Virgil ignored the plea and continued.

 

“I’ll be the ref”

 

“I’m in” Jordan said quickly, starting to assemble the pool balls in the plastic triangle.

 

“Fine” Trent said in a cocky voice. Virgil knew how much he hated losing but he also knew how much the man loved a challenge. Virgil took a spot on the sofa, his eyes immediately landing on Trent, taking him in. He looked so good, Virgil thought. He was looking more muscular, bigger. It had been the first thing he’d noticed when they’d greeted each other at in the morning. The younger man was leaning on the pool stick, hips popped to the side and skin glowing from the tan. God, he’d missed him so much. 

 

They’d been apart for almost four weeks, four weeks too long. The FaceTime calls and texts were good but they hadn’t been enough. He was craving the other man’s touch, his lips on his, he’d missed hearing those sweet moans in his ear, fuck, he’d even missed listening to Trent’s laugh and his petty arguments. He knew that they were threading a thin line, he knew that they shouldn’t be doing what they were doing, but he couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t keep away. Trent’s eyes landed on him, he had that glint in his eye that he always got when he wanted something, wanted him.

 

Minutes passed and Trent was taking the lead. He could see Jordan growing more and more irritated and impatient. Trent however, was the opposite, he was showing off his pool skills, cockiness radiating out of him. 

 

“How’s my technique Hendo?” Trent teased when it was his turn to shoot. 

 

Trent bent over the green table seductively. His hands holding out the stick, measuring the angle with one eye closed. His ass sticking out on purpose trying to get the captain’s attention, which in turn got Virgil’s attention. 

 

Virgil felt his chest tighten as he saw Jordans eyes flicking between Trent’s ass and somewhere on the table. Trent was obviously trying to get a reaction out of Virgil, it was his little trick to rile him up and most likely payback for making him have a rematch with Jordan. Normally Virgil wouldn’t comment of give the younger man the satisfaction of seeing him react, but he hadn’t touched Trent for weeks and he wasn’t about to watch another man get that satisfaction in front of him. 

 

“Trent” Virgil sent him a warning. His voice stern, almost too stern, earning him a confused look from Jordan who had no idea what was going on. Trent looked back at Virgil mischievously, pretending he had no idea what Virgil was on about. 

 

“What is it ref? Don’t you like my technique?” He said locking eyes with the older man. Thumb sliding over the tip of the pool stick in a suggestive manner. Virgil raised his eyebrows at him as if to say  _ ‘really’ _ . 

 

“It could be better”

 

“Teach me then big guy” Trent said, leaning back against the table, turning his body to look at him. 

 

“You can’t flirt your way to a victory Trent, you actually have to be good to win” Jordan interrupted their staring contest. 

 

“I wasn’t flirting, I was distracting” Trent said matter of factly, trying to cover up. And to be fair to the boy, he had his ways of distracting his opponents to gain the upperhand. Didn’t matter if he was playing chess, pool or football he always found a way to rattle his opponent, and in this case the ref as well.

 

“Yeah okay” 

 

On queue, Hendo’s phone buzzed. The other man’s eyes widening as he read whatever was on the screen. “Shit, I totally forgot. I’m supposed to meet up with the missus in five”

 

“Are you fucking serious”

 

“Yeah sorry mate, gotta run. Missus always comes first” Trent stood there dumbfounded, as Virgil waved Hendo goodbye.

 

“Shocking that, disgraceful. He knew I was winning so he left before we could finish” Trent said looking back at Virgil, trying to get some compassion from him.

 

“Surely that has to mean I win, ref?” Trent continued, this time however he put on his puppy dog eyes, batting his eyelashes acting all innocent. The look he knew he couldn’t resist. Virgil wanted to walk over there and push him down to his knees and put his mouth to good use, but he knew that was exactly what Trent wanted and he wasn’t about to let the other man win.

 

“I don’t know, you did admit to trying to distract me, which could be counted as cheating. I could technically disqualify you” Virgil said rising from his seat, slowly walking over to where Trent was stood. 

 

“I wasn’t distracting, I was flirting” Trent’s mouth curved up in a cheeky smile, biting his lower lip. He slowly lifted himself up so that he was sat on the pool table, legs spreading apart and inviting him to come closer. Virgil approached him until he was stood between the younger mans open legs. He placed his hands on the edge, either side of Trent, leaning in to his space.

 

“Oh so, that’s what that was. I wasn’t really sure who you were directing it at” Virgil leaned in and whispered against his cheek. He felt Trent’s his whole body react.

 

“My captain” Trent responded, placing a hand on Virgil’s broad shoulders. Virgil couldn’t help but smile at the two words, he knew what they entailed. It wasn’t a dig at Jordan, he was the best captain in the team. It had become a thing between them, Trent calling him,  _ my captain _ . 

Trent had put Virgil’s number as ‘My Captain’ in his contacts. Virgil had seen it not long ago, and his heart had instantly melted. It was a small gesture, two words, but he couldn’t help but break a smile them.

 

“You’re so hot when you’re jealous”

 

“You were trying to make me jealous huh?” Virgil said, his tone low, looking Trent straight in the eyes. His fingers coming up to rest on Trent’s knees, slowly moving them up his thigh. He felt Trent’s breath hitch as his fingers slid under his shorts, stopping half way, fingers brushing against the sensitive area. Virgil bumped their noses together staring at Trent’s beautiful lips. 

 

“Maybe” Trent breathed.

 

“God I’ve missed you”

 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you too Virg”

 

Their lips connected for the first time in what had felt like ages. He felt Trent’s body relax into him, his back arching closer to him. Their lips moved in a dance, fitting perfectly together. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to kiss the younger man, how sweet his gorgeous lips tasted. It didn’t take time for the kiss to heat up though. Their lips started moving hungrily against each other, both of them craving more. Virgil put his hand on the younger man’s thighs, moving up and down. He was fully aware they were treading dangerous waters, anyone could’ve walked in on them at that moment.

 

“I want to you to fuck me, right here, right now” Trent said in between kisses, almost moaning, his hand sliding under Virgil’s shirt, kissing Virgil’s jaw down to his neck. He couldn’t help but let out a low hum as the other man nipped at his neck where the skin was sensitive. He had no idea when they’d started to become so desperate for each other’s touch. Virgil liked to pride himself in being composed and in control but as soon as Trent was in the picture he seemed to lose it all. The man had a way of making him feel things he never had before.

 

“I could do that. I could fuck you right now on this table. Anyone could walk in on us but I wouldn’t stop. I would pound you so hard until you scream my name so loud everyone left in this building would know exactly who you belong to” Virgil whispered against his cheek, his low voice and raspy. Trent pushed him closer with his legs, their chests only a millimeter from touching.

 

“Do it then” Trent moaned and Virgil could see how the thought was turning him on. Virgil’s hand moved up and down his thigh, every move getting closer to Trent’s crotch. He was visibly hard and all Virgil wanted to do was touch him and hear those sweet moans.

 

“We can’t” 

 

“Virg-” Trent whined. Virgil really didn’t want leave him like that, but they couldn’t do it there, it was too risky. Most of their teammates had already gone home but some of the staff was still there, and although the idea of fucking Trent at Melwood seemed more than great he wasn’t in the mood to be caught in a scandal.

 

Trent leaned in and kissed him again, lips moving more slow this time, one hand holding Virgil by the back of his neck the other finding Virgil’s hand on his thigh, guiding it up to his hard cock. Trent held Virgil’s hand over his clothed erection, he had to fight the urge to touch him.

 

“I’m so hard for you Virg, I need you” Trent whispered against his lips and Virgil fought the urge to take his cock in his hand. “Is it pay back for earlier?”

 

“No” Virgil said quickly. “We can’t, not here. I need to take my time with you, I want to fuck you so good Trent, you have no idea how badly I want to be inside you right now” Virgil whispered back to him, feeling Trent’s cock twitch through the material. 

 

“Come over tonight, my parents are still away”   
  


“That sounds good” Virgil leaned in once more, leaving a delicate kiss on the other man’s lips. There was something endearing about the fact that Trent still had his family around. It made the boy seem more innocent, which he knew was far from the truth. He liked that about him though, he liked the fact that he was a family man and kept the people he cared about close to him. “That sounds good” Virgil repeated before pulling away. 

 

***

 

He arrived at Trent’s at around eight o’clock. He didn’t know why but he felt nervous as he knocked on the door. Maybe it was because they’d never arranged a ‘meeting’ before, in a weird way it felt more formal, it felt like there was more pressure to perform to please Trent. It was all in his mind, and he knew that, he knew that the boy didn’t care, he was aware of the fact that he could make Trent squirm with just a touch. Yet he still felt nervous, or maybe it was the anticipation and excitement mixed together that was causing his stomach to turn. He didn’t know. 

 

The door opened and he was met with Trent standing in his gray sweatpants and a fitted white t-shirt. He could wear anything really and still look good, Virgil was convinced. 

 

“Hey”

 

“Hi” 

 

“Don’t just stand there, come in” Trent said opening the door allowing Virgil to pass. He closed the door behind them. The house was big, it was nice but really big. He hated the thought of Trent coming home after a long day finding an empty house. 

 

“Want anything to drink”

 

“What you got?”

 

“Beer, Whiskey, Gin-”

 

“Whiskey please”

 

Virgil walked down the corridor following Trent into the joint living room and kitchen area. He spotted the black pool table immediately, he smiled knowing Trent probably bought it to practice his skills. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a framed picture of Trent. It was an old photo, he must’ve been around 8 or 9, the liverpool shirt too big for him. Virgil smiled when he saw it. The thought that Trent was living his dream right now made him incredibly happy, he knew how much the club meant for the man but seeing the picture really put it into perspective. He’d become one of the best right backs, if not the best right back of his generation. He felt proud, even though he had nothing to do with it, he still felt proud.

 

Trent poured them a glass each putting them down on the white kitchen Island, taking a seat on the bar stool, Virgil followed suit. 

 

“Nice place you got” Virgil said, before bringing the alcohol to his lips, taking a sip from the brown liquor.    
  


“Thanks, can’t really take any credit for it though. My mum loves interior design, it was all her work, she did a great job” Trent replied. Virgil studied how his features changed when he talked about her. His whole face lighting up with the mention of his mum. 

 

“They live here, your parents?” 

 

“Pretty much, yeah. I mean we still have the old house but they’re here more often than not”

 

“That must be nice” Virgil looked at him fondly, a smile on his face as he listened to Trent’s voice.

 

“It really is, I love them to pieces, I don’t think I could live without them” Trent said looking down at his glass, a soft smile splayed across his face. Virgil hadn’t realized he was staring quietly, deep in thoughts, until Trent’s eyes caught his. 

 

“What? It sounds cheesy I know-” Trent said trying to play it off.

 

“No, it doesn’t” Virgil interrupted him, because that wasn’t what he was thinking about and it wasn’t what he was thinking. “I just like listening to you talk” He admitted. A slight blush rose on Trent’s cheeks, as the younger man bit his lips. “That is a bit cheesy to be fair” Virgil said, earning him a sweet chuckle from Trent.

 

“I like cheesy”

 

“Good” 

 

Their gaze locked, both of them swimming deep into each others eyes. Virgil felt his stomach to flips, his whole body reacting to the stare of the man in front of him. He’d felt the familiar feeling before, the first time had been in Marbella. He knew he was falling for the man, and that there was no stopping it.

 

“You practice a lot then?” Virgil said, looking to change the subject and ease the tension between them a bit.

 

“Huh? Oh that thing” Trent said. “Don’t need practice, I’m a natural” A smug smile forming his lips. 

 

“Oh so that’s how it is”

 

“I could beat you blindfolded you know”

 

“What” Virgil said almost spitting out his alcohol at the ridiculous statement. Trent was smirking smugly, awfully confident as he challenged Virgil.

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

“Are you serious. Beat me? Blind folded? that’s ridiculous”

 

“Okay maybe not blind folded, but I could easily beat you” Trent said sliding of his chair, picking up two sticks.

 

“Yeah okay” Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll make you a deal okay, If you win I have to do anything you tell me too, for a week” Trent said walking towards him, that mischievous glint appearing again.

 

“And if you win?” Virgil asked, taking the stick from Trent's hand.

 

“And if I win, you have to have fuck me at Melwood” 

 

“Does having sex in public turn you on?” 

 

“I’ve always wanted to try it” Trent said shrugging it away, which meant it totally did turn him on. “Do we have a deal Virg”

 

“Yeah, deal”

  
  


Trent was good, really good. It didn’t surprise him, he was good at everything. He seemed to master every sport or game he played. They’d been playing for a while, Trent was leading of course but Virgil was picking up some pace on him and he’d noticed how Trent’s mind was going in overdrive. So it didn’t surprise him when Trent started suggestively rubbing up and down the stick, closing his fist around it, mimicking jerk off motions. 

 

“Want to hear a secret?”

 

“I’m not going to let you distract me Trent” Virgil said leaning down, aligning his stick with the ball. He was about to take his shot when Trent started again.

 

“I rubbed myself against it, the pool table, when I got back home today” Trent confessed. Virgil looked up at Trent catching his eyes. He’d got his attention. “I was so hard and horny and it reminded me of you, of what you said. I took off my clothes and pressed my cock against the edge and started rubbing my cock against it” Trent pressed himself against the corner, moving his hips slightly as he retold the story. Mimicking what had happened earlier.

 

“Fuck” Virgil swore. Trent really knew how to turn him on, he knew exactly what to say, he knew exactly what to do. When he wanted to be, Trent could be a little devil, and Virgil loved that, he loved when Trent was like this.

 

“I was imagining you fucking me against it, hard and fast. I was moaning out your name, you should’ve been here Virg” Trent said breathy, his hips still moving, lower lip between his teeth.

 

“Did you cum?” He asked taking steps towards the other man. He didn’t know why, he just needed all the details. He could see it, he could imagine Trent naked, pressing his cock on the edge, getting himself off. Way too horny to stop himself from coming. He loved that about the boy. How shameless he was, it had been the thing that had drawn him to Trent for the first moment.

 

“I did, I was so horny I couldn’t help it” 

 

Virgil could see that he was equally or maybe even more aroused than before. He was visibly hard already and his eyes were filled with hunger. Virgil pressed himself against Trent’s back, hand coming around to Trent’s crotch grabbing his erection, squeezing him, over the material. _ God, how he had missed that. _

 

“Good boy” Virgil whispered in his ear.

 

Trent slowly removed his grey sweatpants, freeing his erection. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear, which made Virgil’s mind go into overdrive. He watched Trent closely as he turned around and slid up, taking a seat on the pool table, mimicking what he had done earlier. Except this time they were alone with all the time in the world and Trent was fully naked. 

 

Trent’s thighs spread apart, one hand going down to play with himself, keeping eye contact the whole time. He watched as Trent spit on his cock, making it more slick and wet. He closed his fist around himself, whilst his other hand came up and played with his nipples. Virgil couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight. He never got tired of watching Trent jerk off, pleasuring himself. There was something beautiful about it, the way his heavy eyelids looked as he bit down his moans. slowly but surely getting more and more lost to the pleasure. He couldn’t help but think filthy thoughts, and imagine ramming his cock into that sweet hole of his holding on to his hips as he fucked him ruthlessly. Virgil slid his hand down to his own crotch, grabbing onto his growing erection.

 

“Virg- ” He moaned, unable to hold it in, Virgil could see how badly he needed him, craving every inch of him.

 

“Yeah, you like that. You like being watched, don’t you”

 

“Yeah” Trent moaned like a slut, making Virgil’s cock twitch.

 

“You’re being so good baby” Virgil continued, his voice softer. 

 

“Tell me what you’re going to do to me, I need to hear it” Trent said and Virgil could hear the neediness in his voice, desperate to hear all the filthy things Virgil was going to do to him. “Please”

 

“First I’m going to tease you real slow, with my fingers. Inserting them one by one, knuckle deep.” Virgil started. Trent bit his lips, the pace of his wrist halting, holding on to the base tightly.

 

“How many?” Trent challenged. 

 

“Three, maybe four if you’re being good” __

 

“I’ll be good”

 

“Then I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget what day it is. I’m going to pump you dry and milk every last drop of cum out of your gorgeous cock of yours” Virgil said in a low voice. He was so incredibly turned on, his body craving Trent. “Do you like the sound of that?”

 

Trent nodded vigorously, looking equally as turned on and needy. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was open, slightly bruised of all the biting.

 

“Good, because after you’ve shot your load into my fist Trent, I’m going to cum all over that pretty face of yours”

 

“Fucking hell Virg”

 

“But before all that Baby, I’m going to taste that gorgeous cock of yours”

 

Virgil dropped down on his knees in front of Trent. He sat between the right back’s thighs his mouth perfectly aligning with Trent’s hard length. He’d thought about tasting Trent since the first time he saw him. His pretty pink flushed cock, the hard sensitive tip almost the same color of his lips. Glistening with pre come, looking delicious. Virgil stuck his tongue out tasting the boy on the tip of his tongue. 

 

Virgil took the boy in his mouth easily, lips closing around the right backs cock, swallowing him down. It felt so good, tasting him. He devoured Trents cock, making the boy squirm with his tongue. Trent’s hands grabbing on to his head, fingers threading through his tight bun. Trent’s thighs closed around Virgil’s shoulders holding him close. Virgil’s fingertips dug into Trent’s hips and thighs, he was convinced there’d be bruising after. 

 

He was a beautiful moaning mess above him and Virgil watched as he took him deeper and deeper, eyes never leaving the boy above him. He closed his fist around Trent’s length, completely surrounding him. The sweet sweet moans filling the living room area. 

 

“Fuck you taste so good” Virgil said in between licks. “Your cock tastes amazing baby, I could do this all day” He wasn’t lying he could probably do it all day, it felt amazing. 

 

“Ahh Virg-” Trent moaned, sounding incredibly filthy and Virgil felt his cock twitch at the sound. He pulled his pants down with one hand and slid his hand down between his own legs, grabbing onto his throbbing cock. He moaned around Trent’s cock as he started pumping himself. 

 

Virgil brought his other hand down to Trent’s balls, playing with them between his fingers as his tongue swirled around the other man’s sensitive head. Virgil kissed up the other man’s length pushing him down on the pool table so he was laying his back on it. He bend Trent’s legs at the knee pushing them apart slightly so that he got a better view and better access to the younger man’s hole. 

 

He removed his mouth from Trent’s length with a pop, a trail of saliva following. He licked on his balls watching Trent’s hands thread through his hair yet again, this time however, pushing him further down. Virgil let his tongue be guided down, until it was close to Trent’s hole. He watched as the boys rim clenched in anticipation. Virgil spread his cheeks apart, kissing around his hole. Trent whimpered and moaned above him, needy for the touch.

 

Virgil kissed him, feeling his hole twitch against his lips before finally putting his tongue on him, slowly licking into him. He felt Trent’s hole body react to his tongue, his back arching off the table and fingers tugging his hair. His filthy moans and whimpers filling the room along with silent chants of Virgil’s name. He ate him out like a five course meal, tongue working in and out of him, stretching him out and making him wet. He aligned a finger next to his tongue pushing it in. He worked his tongue and finger inside of the boy, hitting his spot almost instantly. 

 

“Yeah right there, fuck yeah” Trent moaned pushing his hips back against Virgil’s mouth. He aligned a second finger pushing it in, stretching his tight little hole open. He removed his tongue, only fingering him, leaving kissed and bites along his inner thighs. He scissored the boy who had been reduced to a moaning mess.

 

“I need more” Trent whined. “I need more, please”

 

“You ready baby?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Virgil didn’t need to hear anymore before inserting the third and fourth finger, sliding them in slowly, feeling the way Trent’s hole swallowed him. Virgil was so hard, his cock was leaking. The feeling of his having his fingers inside Trent, fucking him, the feeling of stretching him out made Virgil’s cock incredibly impatient, jumping at every noise the boy let out.

 

It was a beautiful sight. Watching Trent splayed out on the pool table legs bent and spread, getting finger fucked to oblivion. 

“I need your cock, I’m not going to last long and I need you inside me now” Trent said fast. Virgil stood up, towering above the other boy, fingers still inside him working him open. Trent pulled him down by the neck and pressed their lips together. They made out, both hungry for each others lips. Trent moaned against his and Virgil could feel that the other man was close so he took his fingers out of him, hearing the other man whine, and pulled both of their tops off. He leaned down connecting their lips yet again, they laid there making out for a while, exploring each others mouths. Trent wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist, their cock’s sliding together.

 

“I’m going to fuck you against the wall, how does that sound?” Virgil said against the other man’s lips in a low raspy tone.

 

“Perfect”

 

Virgil lifted them both off the table, Trent’s legs still wrapped around his middle, he stood up and pushed Trent’s back against the wall. Virgil held him tightly, his hands holding up his thighs. Trent wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders as their foreheads pressed together. Virgil slowly pushed his big length into the boy, feeling the way Trent’s walls swallowed his cock. He let out a low moan as the familiar feeling washed over his body. He’d missed being inside him so much. 

 

His movements started slow and he felt how Trent’s nails dug into his back and how his moans became more and more whiny. He loved it when he got needy, when he begged for Virgil’s cock. There was something about the way  the other man clung on to him that made it impossible for Virgil to resist. He started fucking into him harder and faster, watching as the other man’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.

 

“You’re a good boy aren’t you” Virgil said ramming into the other man’s hole. His hips snapping in a relentless pace, fucking him into oblivion. Trent’s leaking cock pressed against their chests, the friction making the other boy squirm. ”Taking my cock like a champ” It felt so good, being inside Trent, he couldn’t explain it, it was so different from anything he’d experienced previously. 

 

“Mhhmm” Trent hummed, too gone to form words. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you” Virgil mumbled against the other boys cheek, hips thrusting into him faster and faster.

 

“I’ve missed you too, so much” Trent whispered back to him. Virgil caught his lips, swallowing every moan of his. He felt Trent clench around his cock and he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.

 

“Harder, I need you to fuck me harder Virg” Trent moaned against his lips. Virgil lifted hip up again and laid them both down on the couch, Trent’s back against the couch. Needing to get a better grip and angle. He had one leg on the floor and the other was on the couch. Trent’s legs were still wrapped around him as he started pumping into him harder, every thrust fucking into his prostate making Trent’s back arch into him. 

 

“You’re so beautiful Trent, you’re so fucking beautiful” Virgil mumbled, not sure what he was saying himself. He watched Trent’s every expression closely and he fucked him, taking the boy in. Virgil was close, his orgasm building and ready to release. He grabbed on to Trent’s cock pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts, rough hard strokes.

 

“Let me see you cum for me baby” Virgil said. He stroked him a couple more times before he felt the right backs whole body tense, his hole squeezing around his dick and thighs pushing into his hips.

 

“Virg-” 

 

“Good boy, good boy” Trent’s legs were shaking and his sweet moans filled the empty room. It was like music to his ears and Virgil didn’t think he could hold it any longer. He slid out of the young boy and moved up his body. Trent closed his eyes and opened his mouth, tongue out. He looked absolutely stunning as he waited for Virgil to blow his load, and it didn’t take long before Trent’s gorgeous face was covered in Virgil’s cum. He squeezed every last drop of cum on to him before falling beside the boy. Trent swallowed most of the cum but Virgil licked the last drops from the spots he couldn’t reach. Virgil gathered the cum in his tongue and kissed Trent who swallowed it down. Virgil pulled the boy on top of him, lips never leaving his. He would never get tired of kissing Trent, never.

 

He’d never felt as good as when he had sex with Trent. He’d never experienced orgasms as good as when he was fucking the right back. It wasn’t just that, it felt different, it felt right. He could completely let go, be himself. He’d never felt that before and Virgil had fucked around enough to know. Virgil watched the boy tuck his head underneath Virgil’s chin, cheek resting on his chests. Virgil kissed the top of his head and felt the boy smile against his skin. He wrapped his arms around him feeling Trent relax into the touch. The right back always got sleepy after sex, it didn’t matter what time it was or where he almost always fell asleep in Virgil’s arms.

 

They lay there, chests falling heavy against each other, legs tangled, feeling each other's heartbeats return to normal. Tranquility washed over the room. Peace and quiet filling the empty space. His lids felt heavy and he let sleep slowly wash over him as well.

 

“Virg” Trent mumbled quietly. “I think I’m in love with you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be back to Trent's pov next chapter so don't worry, I thought it would add a bit more insight to his character and it was really fun to write. Tell me if you want more of Virgil's pov in the future<3 Next chapter takes place in America and I'm hoping it'll be out before they get back. The preseason content is really inspiring me, like wow their keeping us all fed!!


	6. Boston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! The chapter is finally updated, sorry it took so long. This takes place during pre-season in America, hope you enjoy my lovelies!!<333

_ “Trent” He heard Virgil whisper above him. Trent kept his eyes shut, pretending to have dosed off. He didn’t know how, but the words just slipped out off him. He hadn’t meant to reveal his feelings for the other man, not like that anyway. He didn’t respond in the hope that Virgil would think he’d fallen asleep, and maybe if he mentioned it the next day, Trent could pretend he was sleep talking or blame it on the one glass of alcohol he’d had.  _

 

_ Virgil had a wife, he had kids, a family. Trent wasn’t apart of that and he knew his place. What they had going on was just sex, physical attraction and nothing more. He didn’t want to risk ruining it, the fear that Virgil would stop whatever they had, what they were doing because he was getting too attached, he just couldn’t risk it. So, he kept quiet, eyes shut pretending to have fallen asleep. _

  
  
  


**One Week Later**

 

“Fuck”

 

Trent felt himself close around Virgil’s cock as the other man slid in and out of to him. It was early in the morning. Virgil had sneaked into his room late the night before, both of them had been way too tired to indulge in any other activity than sleeping. Trent had fallen asleep in Virgil’s arms, it had been the best nights of sleep he’d had in a long while. 

 

They’d both woke up hard, Trent’s back pressed against the centre back’s chest. They were laying on their side, in a spooning position and Virgil was fucking into him. Virgil’s big hand was holding him close over Trent’s chest as his hips snapped into him in a lazy rhythm. The sun was shining through the curtains, the american heat rising in the room. 

 

Virgil’s big hand came down to close around Trent’s leaking length, pumping him in time of his thrusts. He felt like he was in heaven, Virgil’s big cock filling his hole, with his fingers wrapped around him, Trent wished he could spend every morning in that exact way. He felt Virgil pick up the pace, his breath on Trent’s neck becoming more and more ragged. Trent couldn’t hold back his moans as they became louder and louder. Virgil’s hand stopped stroking him, and instead he brought it up to Trent’s lips, two fingers asking permission to slide between his lips. He didn't’ think twice before taking the other man’s fingers into mouth. He sucked down on them, closing his eyes, imagining they were Virgil’s cock. They tasted like it, having been wrapped around his dick just a few seconds ago.

 

Trent brought his hand down to his throbbing erection and stroked himself. The pleasure of having every hole filled washing over him, it felt incredible. Virgil pushed his fingers in deeper as he fucked him harder. The other man whispering praise in his ear as he pumped his hole. Trent’s hand movements sped up chasing release. He slid Virgil’s fingers out of his mouth to warn the bigger guy.

 

“Virg- I’m gonna cum” Trent moaned silently.

 

“Come for me Trent, baby I want to see you come” Virgil whispered in his ear, his low raw voice sounding like pure sex. Trent couldn’t hold back any longer, shooting his load in to his own fist. Head pushing back against Virgil as he rode out his orgasm. Trying his best not to moan too loud as he was pretty sure their teammates didn’t want to hear that first thing in the morning. 

 

Virgil lasted about a minute or so after that, spilling his load inside of Trent, hiding his face in the back of Trent’s neck biting down on his shoulder to muffle the noise. He let out a groan as the other man slid out of him, instantly feeling empty. They laid there, spooning, Virgil holding him tight not letting go. Trent listened Virgil’s heartbeat, feeling sleep take over him again. Morning sex with Virg was his new favorite thing, he thought, although it wasn’t the best idea when they had a schedule to follow. 

 

“No time for sleep, we gotta get up for breakfast, come on” Virgil said his voice soft, leaving kisses along his neck and shoulders.

 

“I’m tired” Trent pouted.

 

“I know, but we gotta shower, we can’t have you go down there smelling like sex”

 

“Why not” 

 

“Trent-” Virgil’s sentence was interrupted by a loud knock, both of their eyes going wide. Virgil mouthed ‘who’s that’ and Trent shrugged telling him he had no idea. He rushed and put his gray sweatpants on, telling Virgil to stay put. He opened the door slightly and was met by Ben standing in front of him. Only then he remembered that he had promised Ben they’d go down for breakfast together.

 

“I’ve texted you like five times bro, and you’re not even ready”

 

“I overslept” He quickly said, shifting on his feet, trying to cover the view into the room so that Ben wouldn’t see Virgil on his bed. Ben looked at him suspiciously, eyes flicking between Trent and trying to look into the room.

 

“Why are you acting weird?” The boy said, trying to step past Trent. Trent however, quickly stepped in his way. 

 

“I’m not acting weird”

 

“Let me pass then” 

 

“No” Trent quickly said, a little bit too quickly making it sound very suspicious.

 

“Is someone in there?” Ben’s eyes widening, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Who’s in there?”

 

“No, erm no one’s in there. I’m- uh I was having a wank” Trent quickly said trying to cover up his tracks and to be fair to him it had seemed to be working until they both heard a loud bang coming from inside his room making it obvious someone else was in there. He silently cursed the defender.

 

“I swear I just heard something” Ben said looking extremely confused.

 

“No you didn’t”   
  


“Trent you know we’re not allowed to bring chicks to the team hotel” Ben pointed out, which was true, in fact they weren’t allowed visitors in their private hotel rooms. But in Trent’s defence Virgil certainly wasn’t a visitor. 

 

“Yeah I know Ben, look I’ll be down in fifteen I promise, now please leave” Trent said, words leaving his mouth at a fast speed trying to tell Ben in the kindest way possible to fuck off. 

 

“Unbelievable” Ben said rolling his eyes before heading towards the elevators.

 

“15 minutes, I swear!” 

 

\---

 

“So Trent tell us, who’s the bird?” Jordan said with a sly smirk the second when Trent put his plate on the table, getting ready to take a seat.

 

“You told him?” Trent said, turning his attention to the his friend, taking a spot at the large table that consisted of Jordan and Ben.

 

“Yeah he asked where you were, what was I supposed to say?” Ben replied waving his arms about.

 

“LIE” Trent said loudly looking at Ben with wide eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He really wasn’t in the mood for questioning from his teammates, he knew how fast rumours spread between the lads and if they heard that Trent had a ‘mysterious girl’ in his bed last night, he would certainly be the talk of the training ground for at least the whole pre-season.

 

“I’m still here lads” Jordan laughed looking between them, taking a big bite from his toast.

 

“What’s up?” Joe said. Trent looked up and saw Joe and Virgil putting down their plates at their table. Perfect.   
  


“Trent had a girl over last night” Jordan told the two men and he could see a cocky smirk forming on Virgil’s lips as those words came out of his mouth.

 

“Fucks sake Jord, keep it down” Trent told Jordan.

 

“Trent, you absolute lad. Who was it” Alex joined in looking back from his seat at the other table, sliding his chair to them to join in on the conversation. “Was she fit?”

 

“Oh my god” Trent hid his face in his palms.

 

“Was it that Anna chick from insta, didn’t you say she was from around here” Joe nipped in.

 

“What Anna chick?” Virgil said, brows furrowing and a hint jealousy appearing in his expression.   
  


“No one-” Trent quickly said to Virgil “That was ages ago”

 

“Just a quick shag then, a one night stand type thing, eh?” Jordan said leaning back on his chair.

 

“No, I- mean yes” 

 

“Didn’t strike me as the type, sweet innocent little Trent is growing up” Jordan said the last bit in a baby voice and Trent wished he would’ve never gotten out of bed that morning.

 

“Shut up”

 

\---

 

“Sweet and innocent Trent” He heard Virgil say as he felt his presence come up behind him.

 

“You were enjoying every second of that weren’t you”

 

“Oh Yeah”   
  


“So tell me, I never got to ask, was she any good?” The other man whispered in his ear, hands coming up to his hips sliding under his t-shirt and Trent couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I’m not going to inflate your already massive ego” Trent turned around in the other man’s hold, looking up at him, eyes challenging.

 

“You seemed to enjoy my massive-” 

 

“-You can’t say that, what if someone hears you?” They were standing in the middle of an empty locker room, but people were close he could hear their voices. Training was going to start in a couple of minutes so people would come look for them. 

 

“What if I want them too?” Virgil said taking a step closer and leaning down to kiss the sensitive spot on his neck. Trent let out a needy moan, arching his back and neck into the touch. The other man bit down and sucked and Trent was certain it was going to leave a mark. He was also certain that if Virgil didn’t stop he was going to have to run out to training with a full on hard on.

 

“You’re making me hard Virg” Trent whispered in a breath, his hands coming up to grab on to Virgil’s sides.

 

“You can blame it on Anna” Virgil said and Trent felt the centre back smile against his neck.

 

“Fuck off” Trent chuckled.

 

“The thought of you running around in training hard, knowing I’m the reason. Fuck that’s so hot Trent” Virgil whispered in his ear, as he felt the centre back’s fingers brush lightly over the material hiding his erection. Trent let out a moan, because fuck that was hot. Uncomfortable but hot. 

 

“I need you” Trent tried.

 

“I know. Now go and join the others”

  
  
  


The training session didn’t help with his erection, no in fact it made it worse. He had started with a semi and by the end of it he had been sporting a rock hard hard on. He’d felt the other man’s eyes burning him the entire session, it was a miracle he had even been able to follow the instructions given to him. He’d had to adjust himself on multiple occasions and by the end he’d tucked his cock underneath the waistband trying to make it less obvious. Luckily none of the boys mentioned it. 

 

When Klopp dismissed them, Trent had basically sprinted back to the changing rooms, taking the coldest shower possible, which to be fair it helped a bit. The whole bus ride home to the hotel had been a nightmare with Virgil opting to not sit next to him. It wasn’t unusual, they usually didn’t sit next to each other, Virgil had his normal spot next to Joe. But the thing was, Trent was feeling needy and horny and all he had wanted for that agonising trip back to the hotel was the touch of Virgil’s thigh pressed against his as he felt himself grow harder and harder.

 

When they’d finally gotten back to the hotel two people from the media crew had pulled Virgil, Joe, Ox and Rhian aside. Trent had visibly become annoyed, letting out a loud sigh and walking over to the elevator dramatically. He was going to have to take care of it himself. 

 

He walked into his room and made sure the door was locked behind him and that the curtains were drawn shut before removing his clothes. He laid down on the bed naked pulling up his phone, with the other hand reaching down to start playing with himself. The contact felt amazing after what had felt like torture earlier. The mere tug sent him waves of pleasure through his body. 

 

He massaged himself until he was fully hard, cock laying on his hip bone, bouncing to the touch. Trent considered pulling up some porn but decided against it, he was feeling needy and there was only one person who he knew would satisfy his needs. He went on to youtube instead and typed in ‘virgil van dijk interview” he scrolled down a bit until he found one that looked interesting, it was in dutch. There was something about that that intrigued Trent, something sexy about it. He clicked play with one hand as the other took his hardening length in his fist. 

 

He started stroking himself up and down, as the sound of the dutchman filled the room. He laid the phone down beside him bringing his now free hand up to his mouth. He inserted two fingers in, moaning around them. He imagined they were Virgil’s big cock, pushing them deeper and deeper down his throat. Trent closed his eyes, licking and sucking on his fingers as his other hand worked up and down his length. 

 

His fist started moving faster feeling his orgasm building up. He thrust his hips up meeting the movement of his hand, getting more and more desperate. He thought about Virgil, fucking him, whispering filthy stuff in dutch to him, ordering him around and making him feel dirty, making him feel his. Trent slid a third finger into his mouth feeling the familiar stretch, as he pushed them in and out in a fast speed. His cock was leaking in his hand, making it slick and wet. 

 

He squeezed the base of his cock hard, stopping his movements. He then started slapping it up and down his stomach, his sensitive cock head getting overstimulated with every slap. Trent brought his fingers out of his mouth, a trail of saliva following, and brought them down to his hole. He slowly pushed them all in, still a bit stretched out from their morning session. He threw his head back against the pillow as his back arched up from the bed when he found his spot.

 

“Fuck yeah, fuck me” He whispered into the empty room as he fucked himself. His fist moving in time with his fingers. “Ahh- yeah, Virgil” His eyes were glued shut, mouth hanging open mumbling words he couldn’t remember himself. “Feels so good”

 

He was close, really close and his mind wandered to his filthiest fantasies. He wanted Virgil to fuck him so hard he couldn’t stand, without mercy. He wanted to be filled by him, to choke on his length after he’d fucked him deep. To taste himself on Virgil’s cock. He wanted Virgil to discipline him with the captain’s armband, He wanted to ride him and call him Daddy, He wanted Virgil to spank him, to tell him what a dirty little slut he was. He wanted to do everything to that man, to worship him with his tongue. 

 

His imagination ran wild and without any warning he was cumming all over himself with his fingers deep inside him and cock being worked on. His toes curled and thighs shook as he milked every single drop out of himself. His pants and desperate whimpers filled the room as he tried to come down from his high. He hadn’t lasted long, he blamed Virgil for that but it had been enough to release the tension the other man had built up. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before rejoining the boys downstairs, the last thing he needed was another questioning from Ben or Jordan.

  
  


***

 

Virgil and the others hadn’t come back until late that evening and when they had Virgil hadn’t said a word to him. Trent had watched as him and the others went into the canteen to eat their dinner. Trent was fully aware that he was being petty and extremely needy but he had at least expected Virgil to text him, or something. The other man had after all left him hard and horny, it was the least he could’ve done. Trent slouched in his seat on the couch, unconsciously pouting. He was sat in the common room with the other lads who had some kind of fifa tournament going on and he could hear Virgil’s laugh coming from the other room.

 

“Stop moping around Trent” He heard Ben say from across the room.

 

“I’m not moping” He said scrolling through his instagram feed pretending to be unbothered so Ben would stop asking questions, and he did luckily. He’d known Ben for a long long time and they’d basically grown up together. The other boy knew when not to press him so he kept his distance. 

 

Trent had almost forgotten about Virgil and then he suddenly felt the couch dip beside him, a familiar presence arriving, followed by the laughs and chatter of Joe, Ox and Rhian. Virgil sat close to him on the sofa, thighs touching his and an arm coming around Trent’s shoulder. Trent felt his body involuntarily melt into the touch as Virgil pulled him closer to his side. The other guys didn’t question it so he let himself let his guard down.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong” He heard Virgil whisper from above him.

 

“You left me” Trent replied in a low tone, feeling himself pout at the comment. 

 

“I had too, I forgot the media thing was today”

 

“You could’ve texted” Trent said, and he knew he was being petty but he needed attention after almost a full day of none of it.

 

“I know, I’m sorry” Virgil whispered back, he couldn’t see him but he felt the other man’s hand squeezed his shoulder tight. “Let me make it up to you”

 

“And how will you do that?” Trent said, finally looking up at the other man’s face. He knew that it had only been a few hours but,  _ fuck _ he had missed him.

 

“Follow me” Virgil said standing up from his seat. Trent looked around the room, the boys were all minding their own business, none of them paying any attention to them. He then looked up at Virgil, confused. 

 

Virgil smiled at him and nodded towards the door signalling him to follow him. He then turned around and headed for the exit. Trent quickly got up and followed him, the other man was acting secretive and Trent wanted to find out why, and also the fact that the words ‘let me make it up to you’ sounded angelic to him.

 

“Where we going?” Trent said as he caught up with the other man, walking down the corridor of the hotel they were staying in.

 

“You’ll see” Virgil took a keycard out from his pocket, unlocking a door that led to a staircase. 

 

“Where’d you get that from” Trent said, even more confused than he was before.

 

“Gave the receptionist the eyes” Virgil said as they walked up the flight of stairs and Trent rolled his eyes dramatically, Virgil looked back at him and chuckled.

 

“You’re unbelievable you are”  

 

“I know I am” Virgil said with a smug smirk on his lips standing in front of another door. He opened it slowly revealing a rooftop terrace looking over the city of Boston. The skyscrapers and tall buildings illuminated by the golden glow from the sunset. The river flowing in the horizon making the scenery look absolutely magical. Trent was mesmerized as he walked over to the edge. It was beautiful. 

 

Virgil walked over and stood next to him and before he could say anything Trent interrupted. 

 

“I’m still mad at you” He said, eyes not looking away from the view. His voice was soft so Virgil could sense there was a lie to his statement.

 

“You made me hard, got me to train with a hard on, then ignored me on the bus and left me at the hotel, forcing me to take care of the situation myself” Trent continued. “Do you know how disappointing my fingers felt when I’ve expected something else” He said and Virgil couldn’t help but smile.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking about you too. The whole time I was there, I was thinking about how good you looked in training and how you would be touching yourself at that moment. I couldn’t concentrate on any of the games, I came last on all of them”

 

“That actually makes me feel better” Trent said smiling looking at Virgil who was stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

 

“Of course it does” Virgil laughed.

 

Trent’s looked over the city and the beautiful view, his thought washing over him, the only sound coming from the city. Trent felt his body relax, he wanted to stay there forever.

 

“I love the quiet” He said. “it’s just- I like to have time with my thoughts, I know it sounds stupid but it’s kind of therapeutic”

 

“What you thinking about” Virgil’s asked, eyes never leaving him.

 

“Everything” Trent started. “How lucky I am. There are people out there” Trent nodded towards the view. “Who work their asses off and barely make ends meet. There are people out there who work day and night just to feed their children. And I don’t know- It grounds me. It makes me realize what the important things in life are. The world doesn’t revolve around football and I sometimes forget that. It’s what I’ve been doing for pretty much all my life, I’ve always had a ball on my feet. My family have made so many sacrifices for me to get here, and I want to make them proud”

 

“You have”

 

“I know, but I always feel like I could do better. I put pressure on myself to be the best because I know I can, but in the process I sometimes feel like I push myself too much and I don’t know, I just- when I look out and see this, It makes me realise there’s so much more to life than just football” He hadn’t meant to get so deep, but it felt easy talking to Virgil, the word just kind of seemed to flow out of his mouth. 

 

“What?” Trent said softly looking back at Virgil who was staring at him. The beautiful sunset illuminating his skin.

 

“I really want to kiss you” Virgil admitted. It sounded honest, almost like he was asking permission, almost like he was confessing something he shouldn’t have. 

 

“Kiss me then” Trent said shifting his body closer to Virgil’s. Virgil’s fingers moved to the back of his neck, softly pulling him closer until their lips connected. It felt like the first time all over again, there was something different about that kiss and Trent never wanted it to end. Virgil’s lips fit perfectly against his and every thought flew out of the window at that moment. It was just the two of them and nothing else. 

 

They separated, looking each other in the eyes, noses bumping and foreheads pressed together.

 

“Trent remember what you said about you catching feelings for me?” Virgil whispered into his space.

 

“Yeah” Trent said drawing circles at the back of the other man’s neck. His heart was beating so fast Trent thought it was going to jump out of him. The moment they were having felt way more intimate than any other moment they’d ever had, and Trent couldn’t explain why but it all just made sense and he didn’t have to pretend anymore.

 

“I think I feel the same” 

 

“You do?”    
  
“Yeah”

 

Their lips clashed yet again, their tongues getting involved this time. It was slower and passionate. He felt like he’d been underwater and Virgil was hid source of oxygen at that moment. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before parting again.

 

“We’ve have to talk about this Trent, okay, but not today” Virgil took his hand and linked their fingers, his thumb drawing up and down motions on the back of Trent’s hand.

 

“Not today” Trent repeated, letting Virgil pull him close into a hug. There was so much to talk about, Trent knew that but they’d have to deal with it another day, today they were going to pretend there was just two them.

 

They’d stayed up there for another twenty minutes or so watching the sun go down before deciding it would be best if they returned to their rooms. On their way back, walking down the hallway they were met by Joe.

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you Virg, where the fuck have you two been?”

 

“Admiring the view” Virgil said calmly, acting like it was nothing.

 

“Since when do you walk away to admire the view?” Joe said with a confused expression. And yes, he had the right to be confused, because in front of the other guys they didn’t really hang out a lot together. So them walking off randomly would seem a little bit odd.

 

“You two have been acting weird this whole trip I swear” 

 

“We haven’t” They both said in unison. Which earned them an even more confused look from Joe.

 

“Yes you have, running off by yourselves, hanging out in each others rooms, If I didn’t know any better I’d think you guys were getting it on” Joe laughed, and both of them looked at each other with wide eyes and a slight glint of in horror in their eyes. Were they really that obvious?

 

“Jesus, relax it’s a joke lads” Joe looked at them and chuckled, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write, it's a bit different from the other chapters since there is a lot more plot in this one but I loved writing the dialogs between the lads. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, tell me if you liked it or if you prefer the more smuttier chapters. A good balance is what I'm thinking <333

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought!<3


End file.
